


There's a storm moving in

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the other boys are detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Harry is damn good at his job, Louis is homeless, M/M, expect for one line that's not even relevant, non smut, past incidents that will be revealed later in the story, small character death, thats all i can think of right now, wait Louis is also crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a crazy homeless man who witnessed a murder and Harry is the detective working on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting my new fic!! At first i wasn't sure about this one because i didn't know where to go but then (at 3am actually) i figured everything out and like did a small outline that will probably change a little (not to much). This fic will be about 15 or more chapters.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You found out she was cheating on you so you slit her throat and left her on the side of the road to die!" Harry shouts across the interrogation table.  
  
"It was my brother! How would you feel of the love of the life cheated on you with your brother?" The young man shouts back at him, tears streaming down his face. Harry's knows he's going to break; he's going to get a confession out of this dick and end this case that he’s been working way to long on.  
  
"So you killed her!?"  
  
"Of course I did! That cunt deserved everything I did to her!" The man shouts. Harry smirks at him as he stands up, wiping off the imaginary dirt from his pants.  
  
"Thank you." He says as he turns and walks out of the room, leaving the man stuttering behind him. The other officers enter the room to take him out.  
  
"Harry!" Zayn walks up to him as he walks back into the office area and raises his hand for a high five which Harry happy slaps. "Amazing work in there dude, as always."  
  
"Thanks Zayn." Harry says as he sits down at his desk next to Zayn's, who sits down at his own, and looks around the room.  
  
Harry has been in the police force since the second he graduated from high school and he loves it. Harry just graduated to detective about a year ago and now Harry is one of the best damn detectives on the force.  
  
Everything about his job makes Harry feel...alive. The adrenaline rush he used to when he would do car chases, chasing down someone on foot, looking in to each case he's giving and solving it successfully, the interrogation and most of all putting some horrible person in jail, right where they belong.  
  
The only thing he hates about his jobs is seeing the horrors in people’s eyes and having to look at the deaths that innocent people suffered. He always pushes his feelings away when he looks at a dead body, trying his best to be strong and not think about how they had a family and friends who love them and now they are dead lying in front of Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry." Niall says as he sits at his desk across from Harry's. Niall and Harry moved up into homicide around the same time so they knew each other when they were in vice. Niall is loud, obnoxious, and it's always up for a good time but he knows how to do his job. "I saw you get that confession out of that guy, nice work."  
  
"Yeah Harry great job in there." Liam says as he sits down at his desk next to Niall's.  
  
"Thanks guys." Harry smiles at them.  
  
That's his team.  
  
Zayn, 26, with his tan body thin body. His black hair always neatly styles into a perfect quiffed framing his model like face. He's the attitude of the group who takes no shit from anyone and will bust your head in without a second thought.  
  
Then there's Niall, 25, with his fake blonde hair that has streaks of his natural brown making a comeback. His bright blue eyes have the ability to see anything out of the ordinary, also the reason he's the forensic guy out of the four.  
  
Next is Liam, 25, with his built body, brown eyes and styled brown hair. He might be the one with the most responsibility but he also has the ability to scare the shit (answer and confession) out of anyone and everyone.  
  
Then there's Harry. The youngest of them all at the age of 23. His hair always styled upwards leaving his side curls to stray awkwardly and no matter how many times he washes it still manages to stay greasy. The 23 year old has green eyes with little specks of brown and blue. His jaw line is deep and defined matching with his thin pink lips. His face is filled with tiny freckles almost impossible to see and when he smiles those white straight teeth make his dimples pop out. His abs are defined and arms popping out of his t-shirt.  
  
Overall though Harry is the best out all the four. He can do what all Zayn and Liam can but better. The green eyed boy doesn't make a big deal out of it or think too highly of himself. He just uses what he has to the best of his ability because he loves his job and everything at comes with it.  
  
*  
  
"So Harry who's this Kendall girl you've been talking about lately?" Niall asks with a wink as he shoves another piece if pizza in his mouth. It's late but Harry and his team are still at the station just hanging out and checking up on things that they always don't have time to talk about.  
  
"She's just my friend Niall." Harry mumbles through his pizza. "Anyways I don't like girls, you know that."  
  
"Yeah." Niall sighs before breaking out into laughter. "But it's damn funny." Harry and the boys just look at Niall.  
  
"You're crazy." Liam says when Niall stops laughing and wipes away his fake tears. All of a sudden the door to the station bursts open and in comes in the dick head boss. Lieutenant Nick Grimshaw or Grimmy as he calls himself.  
  
"Okay boys." The tall thin man with his gross styled hair and hitting the age of 33 later this year says to them. "Murder on Diamond Street, grab your stuff and let's go." Nick walks back out.  
  
"I don't care if he's the boss I can't stand him." Zayn sighs before he stands up and walks out, the rest of the boys follow.  
  
*  
  
The boys pull up outside of a small bakery. Harry looks around and sees the yellow police tape and a few innocent bystanders on the other side of it, letting their curiosity take over as they try to see why tons of police cars are out with their flashing lights. That's something Harry hates. How the people of this world can be so interested, so fascinated, by a crime, by someone's death, some human just like themselves death. Maybe that's why there are so many different crime shows.  
  
He walks into the small bakery and it's familiar, he's been here a couple times before in the morning on his way to the station. The pastel blue tables align along the side walls and the big window in the front of the store with two white heart chairs seated at each one. When you first walk in you see the display case full of delicious pastries. The cashier counter is light grey at the end of the display case, near the corner of the shop. It's a cute little place and the only thing different now is the dead body lying on the ground in front of the cashier counter.  
  
Harry recognizes her; she's the owner of the shop. A little old lady who always wore light colored swears with his grandkids buttons on it. Her hair was still blonde and in the transition of greying. Wrinkles everywhere though, are showing just how old she is. Now though her light pink sweater and buttons of her grandkids are covered in her deep red blood which also surrounds her head and torso.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asks one of the cops who has been here to set up the perimeter, also most likely been the one to see her first. He crouches down to look closer at the body as Niall starts to snap away with his camera, trying to catch every shop.  
  
"Some guy called yelling about a cat and the bakery so I decided to check it out and I found her like this. No money is stole, no forced entry and nothing looks out of the ordinary." The cop says. He's a rookie, formally new so Harry doesn't mind the little smile of his face because he found something other than a car parked in a tow spot.  
  
"Except a dead body." Liam says as he and Zayn walk around the shop looking for evidence of some kind. "Who is she? The owner?"

"Yup." The cop says and Harry stands back up, knees cracking. "Names Bertha Reed, 5.2", age 64. Bought this shop with her husband in 1980. Husband died four years ago due to lung cancer. Has three kids, ten grandkids. Goes to a book club every Tuesday and Thursday. Nothing out of the ordinary until now when someone decided to stab her." He reads off the paper held in his hands.  
  
"So why would someone kill her? And someone she knew if there is no forced entry.”  Liam says walking over to Harry and the cop.  
  
"Maybe they didn't like her cookies." Harry jokes only to receive a glare from Liam. "The guy that called was he a witness?"  
  
"Yes. He's outside somewhere." The cop says looking at Niall who is taking pictures of under a table for some odd reason. Harry nods and walks out of the shop, bell dinging as he goes.  
  
"Nick." Harry calls out when he sees his boss. "Where's the witness?"  
  
"Over there." Nick points to Harry's left. "Maybe you can get something out of him he's crazy. I don't understand one word he said." The elder man shakes his head and walks away from Harry and into the store. Harry walks over to a where Nick pointed to spot someone wrapped up in a blanket.  
  
"Harry!" He sighs and turns towards his name and smiles when he sees his good friend Ed standing on the opposite side of the tape playing with his car keys.  
  
"Ed!" Harry walks over to him. "How you been mate?"  
  
"Good. What happened?" Ed gestures to the store.  
  
"Someone killed the owner."  
  
"Really? Any clues?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm going to talk to the guy that called it in right now. See you later Ed." Harry walks away and towards the witness who is standing under the balcony of a clothing store, right across the street from the bakery. Liam is standing there now, talking to the man wrapped in the dirty blanket. Harry stands next to Liam and smiles at the witness.  
  
First thing Harry notices is his dirty ripped clothes that hang lose off his thin dirty body. He's homeless, judging by the bookbag and the smell he's giving off. His feet are tiny in tight broken down black shoes. Ankles visible with the too short baggy jeans that have more holes in them than Swiss cheese. His shirt was blue but now it's brown and dirty but his jacket is the worst. What once was a comfy pea jacket is now two sleeves and a hood, the rest gone completely. Harry is thankful that he has that grimy blanket on him.  
  
Harry looks at his face to see it stained in dirt too, not as much as his clothes though. His blue eyes stare brightly into Harry’s; they are bluer because of his dark face making them glow. His cheekbones so sharp they could cut if you look at them to long. His hair is fluffy and lies across his forehead, it's filled with little chunks of dirt. He's covered in dirt and homeless. He's still gorgeous though. Harry guesses that the cardboard box lying under the balcony must be his home and that breaks his heart more than it should.  
  
"What is your name?" Liam flips out his mini notepad as Harry crosses his arms and keeps his stare with the boy.  
  
"Justin Bieber got arrested a little while ago." He whispers out, not breaking eye contact with Harry.  
  
"What is your name?" Liam says it slower and louder and he breaks the stare to look at Liam, Harry's not disappointment (he is). There is a moment of a silence and tension from Liam as they wait for a response. Harry's face turns into surprise whenever the boy throws his head back and laughs a full genuine laugh that makes Harry's heart melt.  
  
"Fuck this. You talk to him I can't stand him." Liam huffs and walks away from the two boys.  
  
"Harry Styles." Harry holds his hand out for the boy to shake. He stares at him for a moment or two and Harry's worried that he's not going to shake it and seem awkward.  
  
"We have the same name!" The boy cheers before slapping Harry's hand like a sideways high five.  
  
"What?" Harry takes his hand back.  
  
"My name is Louis Tomlinson just like yours!" The boy jumps up and down a smile on his face. Harry takes his mini notebook out and quickly writes down the boy’s name before he forgets. /harry tries not t think about how perfect the name Louis is for this boy.  
  
"No I'm Harry Styles." Harry says again with a small smile staying careful of the boy.  
  
"Did you know that the cat’s bell jingles?" Louis whispers and simples at Harry, his white teeth bright against his dirt covered face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I saw her die you know." Louis' eyes glaze over as he looks away from Harry and towards the bakery. "The person was wearing all black and tapped on the window of the door. They held up a paper that Bertha read and then unlocked the door, allowing the killer to come in. She turned around and started walking back to the counter when she froze and turned around slowly. They were talking, the killer mostly, and then they pulled out a knife and stabbed her." Harry scribbles everything he is saying trying not to get distracted by the way the light from the street lamps are hitting Louis' face.  
  
"What else did you see?" Harry says and Louis snaps his face toward Harry, his eyes are still glazed over and it seems that Louis is looking straight through Louis. "Louis. What else did you see?"  
  
"Your eyes are like grass." Louis' voice is dead and it saddens Harry. "I'm going to call you grass." Louis smiles as brings his hand up to touch Harry's face gently, only trailing his dirt crusted fingers along his jawline.  
  
"Louis." Harry whispers and Louis snaps, his eyes come back and he retracts his hand.  
  
"My eyes are blue but so is the sky so does that make me well known because everyone knows the sky's blue so they'd know mine or I'm I just a plain old blue that no one cares about?" Louis whispers closing his eyes and shaking his head violently. Harry is afraid that he's going to hurt himself so he grabs his face to stop him.  
  
"Louis I-" Harry starts ready to say that Louis does have someone to care for him and it's Harry. So what if he hasn't even known him for five minutes there is just something about this slightly crazy boy that Harry just likes, Harry just likes.  
  
"Shhh Grass do you hear that?" Louis puts his hand up as he closes he eyes and starts to sway. Harry listen he tries to listen really hard but he doesn't hear anything.  
  
"Hear what Louis?"  
  
"The fairy of course!" Louis nearly shouts, gaining attention of a few people standing by.  
  
"What fairy?" Harry kind of feels like he's talking to a child but when he looks at Louis he sees that he's no child. He's young though, way too young to be homeless and judging by the state he's in, mentally and physically, he's been on the streets for a while.  
  
"What?" Louis looks at Harry tilting his head slightly to the left in curiousness.  
  
"What fairy do you hear?" Harry says and Louis just blinks at Harry before breaking out into a loud laughter catching everyone's attention that is by the bakery. Harry smiles and waves at them all as they  glare at him and Louis. It is midnight and this boy is yelling so Harry understands.  
  
"I don't hear fairies! I'm not crazy Grass." Louis laughs out leaving Harry in a state of confusion as he looks down at the laughing boy who pulls the blanket closer to him when the cold January breeze passes them. Harry feels bad because he just wants to hold this boy close and let his body heat him up but he can't.  
  
"Harry!" He turns away from the boy and towards his name. Nick and the other boys are standing there gesturing for him to come over.  
  
"I'll be right back Louis." Harry says.  
  
"Don't trip Grass!" Louis giggles and Harry smiles as he jogs over to everyone else.  
  
"What'd you find out Styles?" Nick asks. Harry tells them everything that Louis told him as they nod and throughout it. They form a circle and during their talk and discuss everything that they learned about the case so far. Harry feels a tug on his jacket sleeve making him turn around to see Louis shivering at him with a small smile.  
  
"Hi Grass." Louis says. "Hi Grass’ friends!" Louis laughs out, a dead laugh, empty and echoing through the night.  
  
"Hello?" Nick glares at him.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would take a picture of me and Grass?" Louis points to Niall's camera that's hanging around his neck.  
  
"Uh, sure?" Niall questions looking at Harry who just shrugs and steps closer to Louis. Niall raises his camera as Harry leans down until Louis and him are the same height and smiles with all his teeth. Niall takes the picture and Louis is giggling like a child before skipping off under his balcony.  
  
*  
  
Harry drives home that night thinking about Louis. He strips out of his clothes thinking about Louis. He lays down in bed thinking about Louis. He dreams about Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Hey boys." Harry smiles when he walks into work the next day after the bakery and Louis. "What's up today?" He sets his bag on his desk as he sits down and looks at the boys who are doing something rather than looking at Harry.  
  
"We are interrogating the victim’s three kids today. Zayn and I will do that while you interrogate Louis and see if you can get anything else from him." Liam says not looking up from the file he's looking at.  
  
"Why do I need to do Louis?" Harry not complaining, at all, in fact, he's happy to talk to that confusing boy.  
  
"Because you are the only one that can and will stand him and his crazy ways maybe we should put him in an asylum after this care." Liam looks up from his paper.

“Shut the fuck up Liam.” Harry growls through his teeth. Just because Louis isn’t completely sane doesn’t mean that Liam can trap him away all because he’s had a shitty life that ended with him homeless on the streets. Liam, even Harry who wants to, doesn’t know Louis’ life and how he got to where he is today.

"Anyways everyone is already here is in the rooms waiting for us so we better go." Liam's closes the file and stands up, Zayn following him as Niall walks over to his lap where he will test the fingerprints that they found at the crime scene. Harry glares at Liam before looking at his phone quickly to see that he has three missed calls from Kendall. Harry shakes his head as he turns it off and walks towards Louis' interrogation.  
  
When Harry enters the room he feels good and Liam’s comment is gone. Maybe it's because Louis is here or because Harry loves interrogating people or the fact that Harry is interrogating Louis.  
  
"Grass!" Louis shouts at him. Today Louis looks like how he did yesterday except he has a dirty bookbag with him that must hold his blanket and half coat which he isn't wearing. Harry sees some fabric pocking out of a very big hole in the side of it and it sadness Harry that Louis is suffering like this while Harry has more than enough.

"Hi Louis." Harry smiles he sits down with his file about the case in his hands. "How are you today?" And when Harry asks he really wants to know the answer. He also wants to know all the answers to Louis. There is just something about Louis that Harry is curious about. Maybe it's just Louis himself but all Harry knows is that he wants to know this boy and not just for the case just for Louis.  
  
"I saw a groundhog." Louis shrugs with a frown. "But he didn't eat my toes so I'm alright." Harry just smiles at him because this boy may not be sane but he's damn cute.  
  
"Good to hear that."  
  
"Hear what?" Louis looks at him with those blue eyes that hold way more tragedy than a young man like Louis should.  
  
"That you're doing okay."  
  
"I'm not doing okay."  
  
"But you said you were doing okay." Harry is so confused right now as he watches Louis look at the one-sided mirror behind him.  
  
"The back of your head looks weird."  
  
"Yeah." Harry chuckles out. "Okay so Louis how old are you?"  
  
"Once I was fifteen." Louis smiles brightly like he just won the lottery.  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"The cats bells jingles." Louis leans forward and whispers to Harry before nodding his head and leaning back in his chair. Harry just nods at the boy.  
  
"Louis h-" Harry is cut off by Louis letting out a huge laugh that echoes throughout the tiny room.  
  
"Grass! Did you know that I'm only 23!? Just turned about a month ago. Wait or was it two months? When's Easter again I love those cute little bunny decorations everyone puts out." Harry quickly scribbles down Louis' age and adding December with a question mark next to it. He's not going to push the question of his birthday because Harry has more important things to ask.  
  
"Louis what can you tell be about the bakery death?" Harry asks as Louis looks at Harry but his eyes feel like they're looking through Harry.  
  
"I was on my cardboard piece when I saw her die and then the killer looked at me and I waved, he waved back. Friendly killer." Louis nods and smiles his slightly crocked teeth. Harry's eyes widen as he Louis talks. Louis saw the killer, the killer saw Louis. This is a horrible thing. Whoever killed Bertha can find the one and only person who truly knows what happened and kill him. They are going to need to put Louis into a safe house. He has to tell the boys.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment Louis."  
  
"Grass you're so funny!" Louis laughs out but it's fake oh so fake. Then again Harry doesn't have time to think about his laugh when Louis' life is in danger. Harry quickly gets out of the room and gathers Liam, Zayn and Niall.  
  
"Louis saw the killer." Harry spits out.  
  
"Haz we know that already." Liam says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"No the killer saw Louis. Louis knows who the killer is and the killer knows who Louis is." Harry explains quickly.  
  
"We need to put him in the safe house ASAP." Zayn says as he runs off to find Nick who will give permission for Louis to go into a safe house.  
  
"Harry go back and see if you can get anything out of Louis about what the killer looks like." Harry nods at Liam before jogging back to interrogation room and sitting across from Louis who is humming a song and tapping the air with his finger.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asks as he sits down in his chair.  
  
"Playing the piano Grass." Louis closes his eyes as he continues to tap the air.  
  
"Louis do you remember what the killer looked like?" Harry grabs a pen and his mini notepad. Louis nods his head as he taps slower and finally stops letting his arms fall to his sides.  
  
"They had dark eyes and pale skin just like the snow." Louis throws his hands up and slowly brings them down wiggling his fingers.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"What else?" Louis mocks trying to get his voice deep like Harry's and he doesn't come close. Harry chuckles at the boy. Louis reaches forward and snatches Harry's notepad from his grip. He flips the page over and takes Harry's pen. Harry doesn't mind as Louis starts to scribble away. It's a couple of minutes before Louis is sliding the notebook back to him.  
  
Harry looks down at the picture he drew and it's horrible but Harry can tell what it is. It's Louis and him I. stick figure forms. Harry is much taller than Louis and wearing a big smile. Louis even drew his dimples. Harry looks at Louis and he has little flies around him with a straight line for his mouth. Harry frowns because that's how Louis sees himself while Harry thinks he’s better than that.  
  
"The killer wasn't skinny but they weren't fat either." Harry looks up at Louis who is looking at Harry with his blue eyes that aren't focusing. Harry finally looks closer at Louis is thin and bones, his color bones poking out of his shirt, hands and wrist easily breakable along with his way to thin arms. Harry just nods and writes down what Louis said.  
  
"Louis since the killer saw you we are going to put you into a nice safe house." Harry explains lightly. "We'll move you there as soon as possible."  
  
"Jake isn't going to like that." Louis shakes his head violently with his eyes squeezed shit tightly. "No no no no!" Louis shouts pushing back from the table and standing up and swinging his arms around in front of him.  
  
"Louis!" Harry gets up and runs over to Louis grabbing his wrists and making Louis' freeze. Louis snaps his arms out of Harry grip.  
  
"Grass, how do you get your hair like that?" Louis points up to Harry's hair which is styled in his weird quiff and crazy sides. If his hair is crazy then what is Louis. He's not crazy or at least that's what Harry thinks.  
  
"Um, my friend is a hair dresser and she taught me." Harry explains looking down at Louis. What just happened? Who is jake? Even if Harry asks he's not going to get an answer. He's a patience man but right now he needs to solve this case, not worry about Louis. No matter how much Harry wants to no he needs to learn about Louis. Right now, though he needs to find the killer. "Do you want to go to the safe house now?"  
  
"Yeah! I'd love some ice cream!" Louis shouts as he claps his hands together. He puts his bookbag on and runs to the door, bouncing on his heels as he waits for Harry to gather his stuff. Harry chuckles when he looks at Louis who is whispering to himself how he's getting ice cream.  
  
Harry buys Louis ice cream on the way to the safe house. Louis eats it quick and it pains Harry because that might be the only good food Louis has had in a while. Harry tries to not think about the fact that this might have been the only food he ate in days. Harry wants to ask Louis so much about him but he can't. His mum taught him to mind his own business and he will, for now.  
  
The safe house is a small ranch home with three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. There are four undercover cop cars placed around the property. Harry doesn't want Louis to be the only one inside but Harry knows he's safe with all the police officers surrounding it. Harry takes Louis inside the ranch.  
  
"Ooo! I love this lamp!" Louis shouts when they step into the house. Harry closes the door as Louis runs over to the lamp. Harry thinks it's hideous. "It's cute." Louis squats down and sets his chin of the table the lamp is on and stares at the lamp with an expression of fondness. Harry can't help but stare at the boy.  
  
"Okay Louis which room do you want?" Harry asks and walks to the hallway which holds the bedrooms. The rooms are small with only a bed and dresser then again that's anyone really needs.  
  
"I get a room?" Louis follows him and Harry sees that Louis isn't his happy self instead he's full of sadness. His blue eyes are too painful to look at. “My own.” Louis whispers to himself and Harry’s heart feels like its breaking for this boy that he just met.

"Yup whichever one you want." Louis flings his head to Harry who smiles at Louis' shocked expression. Louis and Harry say no more as Louis slowly walks into the closest room which is painted an ugly grey with rough hardwood floors. Harry watches as Louis walks over and pokes the bed with his tiny finger. Harry watches as Louis gulps and puts his bag on the ground, unzips it and pulls out his dirty blanket.  
  
Harry's frowns when he sees Louis lay down on the hard wood floor, using his bookbag as his pillow. Louis closes his eyes and mumbles something about the ocean before he's snoring quietly.  
  
Harry stays a few minute and looks at Louis. Harry wants to hold him. Cuddle him in his nice warm bed. Whisper how he will protect Louis even from the smallest problem. He can't though he knows he can't. Hell why is he so attached to this boy already!  
  
*  
  
"So the two daughters aren't a suspect." Liam says when Harry walks back into the station later that night.  
  
"Why?" Harry sits down in his chair.  
  
"They both have alibis. Jackie, the oldest was out with her husband at a nice romantic anniversary dinner. While Jamie, the youngest was working." Zayn says writing, mostly writing his report about the interrogation.  
  
"The son?" Harry asks only half paying attention to them too worried that the killer could break into the safe house and kill Louis.  
  
"Nothing. He stuttered out every answer trying to think of an excuse and he even has a motive to kill. Him and Bertha have been fighting about him wanting the bakery and her not wanting to give it to him." Liam explains.  
  
"So he killed his mum." Zayn says as he looks over at Niall who is absorbed in his computer. "What about you Horan? Did find anything?"  
  
"Not yet. Give me time, mate." Niall doesn't even look away from his computer. Harry just chuckles at him as he grabs his phone to see he has 3 missed texts from Kendall. He groans loudly as he deletes them all, not even reading them.  
  
"The girl doesn't get I like dick." Harry laughs out the boys laugh at him as he pulls open a file and starts to write his report about Lou-sorry the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter sucks, sorry 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry rolls out his warm comfy bed and drags his feet to the front door of his way to small flat. He itches his stomach as he opens the door to see Ed standing there with his crazy ginger hair, a simple t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Are you going to let me in?" Ed jokes as Harry drops his hand and opens the door wider for Ed. Harry remembers when they met. Harry just started working in the police force and Ed had just got his journalist job and he interviewed Harry and they have been best friends ever since. "You look like shit mate." Harry glares at him as they walk to his couch. Harry is only wearing a small black pair of boxer briefs but he doesn't care because it's just Ed and he's straighter than a pole.  
  
"I couldn't really sleep. I kept waking up every hour." Harry leans his head back and closes his eyes. Louis was all Harry could dream about. Some of the dreams were good with them together and having fun and others where Louis is gone and nowhere to be found with Harry panicking as he searches for him. This boy is going to kill Harry, mentally not literally, actually you never know Louis could be a mass murder.  
  
"Sucks mate." Ed says. "Anyways I think that you should use your shiny police badge and arrest everyone who can't fucking drive. I almost got hit today." Ed huffs out as he picks up Harry's remote and turns the tele onto some stupid reality show.  
  
"Do you have their licenses plate?" Harry yawns out only half listening to Ed. His mind wondering how Louis is doing in the safe house. Did he sleep okay?  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry I can't help unless you have their plate." Harry needs to visit Louis just to check up on him. That's all. It's not the fact that Harry wants to see him. Not at all...okay maybe a little or a lot. That's not important though it's important that he gets to Louis. "Listen Ed I have work to do so I'm going to go but you can stay here if you want." Harry is halfway to his bedroom by the time he's done talking.  
  
"No it's okay I have some shopping I need to do." Ed shouts after Harry who nods his head even though Ed can't see him from his bedroom. Harry slips into black work pants and a nice white dress shirt. He slips the tie because those things just choke him too much. He slips gun into the back of his pants and waves to Ed as he walks out of his flat and to his car.  
  
*  
  
Harry arrives at the small safe house in record time. He jogs up to the house and knocks as he waits for Louis to answer. There is no noise coming from inside and Harry starts to worry. He knocks harder on the white door. Nothing.  
  
"Louis." Harry shouts through the door but he revives no response. "Louis?" Harry questions louder. Nothing happens so he tries the doorknob which is already unlocked. Harry gulps as he takes out his gun and walks slowly into the house.   
  
There is no way anyone could have gotten into the house. They are security cameras and guards outside of it. Harry turns the corner sharply, gun raised up as he walks down the bedroom hallway checking every room and not finding Louis. This is just like his dream or nightmare to be specific.  
  
"Fuck Lou where are you?" Harry mumbles to himself as he walks quickly through the house looking in every nook and cranny. Then there is a laugh from the tiny back yard. Harry moves quickly and bursts through the back door to see Louis laying on the grass stomach down with his chin in between his hands as he blows out the little white dandelions. Harry lets out a breath as he puts his gun back into his pants and walks over to Louis. "Hey Lou."

"Grass!" Louis giggles as he looks up at Harry. Closing one of his eyes from the sun. "Sit with me." Louis says and focuses back on the flowers mumbling to them and then giggling as if they responded. Yeah he’s not a mass murder.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Harry says as he sinks to the ground and siting like a pretzel and lolling his head to his left shoulder gazing down on Louis who is still wearing his dirty clothes, his face filthy and bookbag on his back.  
  
"The sun is warm Grass, and I don't like it inside." Louis says calmly and Harry thinks that's the first time Louis said answered something on the first try without saying something crazy. Harry then realizes that Louis said he doesn't like it inside. Is it just this house or has Louis been stuck outside in this horrible world for so long that he’s used to it and inside to him is outside to Harry. A grumble from Louis breaks Harry's thoughts as he looks down at the blue eyed boy who doesn't seem dazed and Harry's heart breaks, if more, because Louis has properly heard that sound so much that he's become used to it.  
  
People throw out so much good valuable food. This world is pathetic, half of it is starving for a bite of food and the other half is starving for more food. People get seconds and thirds in just one meal while Louis and other homeless people properly get a decent sandwich that will have to last them the whole damn week. Harry feels horrible as Louis' stomach rumbles again.  
  
"Do you want some food?" Harry asks. Louis' head whips around to Harry, whose heart breaks into its last few pieces, with big wide sky blue eyes full of hurt, lost, and hope. Louis nods quickly and Harry wonders if Louis is a little saner today. "Okay get up let's go inside." Harry stands up and wipes of his pants as Louis scrambles onto his feet and starts cartwheeling (quite badly) across the grass. Okay maybe he's just as sane as he was yesterday and well, that not too bad.  
  
Harry makes Louis a nice PB&J sandwich with some chips and applesauce on the side. Harry sets down Louis' plate in front of him as Harry sits next to Louis and opens his own applesauce. Harry gazes out the window in front of them as he starts to eat the applesauce. When he looks back over at Louis he frowns at the boy. Louis is staring into his lap playing with his fingers not looking or touching his food.  
  
Harry doesn't say anything instead he pushes the plate closer to Louis. Nothing happens though. Harry sighs as he looks back at the window. The next time Harry looks at Louis he's staring at the food in front of him. Harry sets down his applesauce as he reaches over and grabs Louis', peeling it open and sticking the spoon in it before placing it in Louis' hands. Finally something happens.  
  
"Yummy, yummy food." Louis sings quietly as he eats the applesauce. "Food maybe by Grass. Who's a cutie cute guy." Louis hums as he puts another spoonful into his mouth. Harry chuckles as he stares at the boy who continues to sing. At least he's eating, Harry thinks.  
  
Suddenly there's a hole in the widow and the lamp behind them shatters. Harry's eyes widen as he looks outside and sees a long thin black object sticking out of the front yard bushes and pointed in their direction. Harry's arm flings out as he jumps out of his chair and wraps it around Louis pulling him down too. Louis giggles as he falls to the ground, still eating his goddamn applesauce. Harry pulls out his gun as he shoots back at the shooter, shattering the window in the process.  
  
More bullets are being fired as Louis finishes his applesauce. Harry starts to push Louis away from the window and towards the wall. Louis moves with him but stops suddenly. Harry quickly glances over at Louis who is staring at the remains of the lamp. Louis then starts crying grabbing the sharp broken pieces and trying to build the lamp back together. Harry huffs out as he scrambles upwards and grabs Louis as he runs out of the kitchen and into the bedroom hallway, thankfully, dodging all the bullets.  
  
Louis is bawling loudly in Harry's arm and honesty Harry feels horrible but he needs to stay focus though and not worry about how light Louis is. Harry pulls out his cell phone and calls the station asking for backup, wondering where the officers outside are. Oh my, did the shooter kill them?  
  
"Louis. I need you to stay here okay." Louis continues to cry as he mumbles out something that sounded like lampy. Harry grabs and squeezes his hand, his tiny dainty hand that fits with Harry's big rough hands. Harry stands up before moving out of the hall way, back against the wall and him held in his hand. Harry makes it back to the kitchen and looks passed the corner quickly and towards the window. There is nothing in the bush, the shooter is gone.

Harry rushes out the back door and towards the bushes, moving his gun upward as he searches through them. Nothing but a few shotgun shells. This son of a bitch got away after he tried to kill Louis. Louis. Oh my. Harry turns around and rushes back into the house and runs into the hallway to see Louis curled into a ball laying on his side and crying into his hands.

“Lou?” Harry says gently putting his gun away as he walks towards Louis, keeling down and pulling Louis upwards until he’s sitting his back against the wall. Harry sits down in front of him and looks him over for cuts or bruises. “Are you okay?”

“Lampy!” Louis shouts into his hands. Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’ wrist to pull it away from his face but then Louis’ arms are around him. Harry is shocked for a few seconds before he puts his arms around Louis’ back. Harry sooths him as Louis cries into his shoulder and Harry’s heart is completely gone down because that shooter tried to kill Louis and did kill his lamp. Wow, that’s something you don’t here every day.

A few minutes later the boys and other police officer’s show up to the safe house. Harry tires to get Louis to let go but he just tightens his grip on Harry. Nick comes over and asks Harry to explain what happened.

“We were eating lunch and suddenly the lamp broke-“ Harry is interrupted by Louis sobbing louder. “then I saw the gun hanging out of the front yards bush so I grabbed Louis and pulled him to the ground and over here. When I went back out the shooter was gone. Nick I think that it’s the bakery killer, I think they are going after-“ Harry gestures to Louis.

“That’s what I was thinking. Anyways are you guys okay?” Nick asks and Harry just nods as he looks down at Louis, whose sobbing are weakening. “I want a report of this shotting on my desk tomorrow morning.” Harry nods as Nick starts to walk away.

“Nick wait.” Nick turns back to Harry. “Where is he going to stay?”

“I don’t care.” Nick huffs and turns back around before answering the question. “Let him stay with you.” And he’s gone. Harry stares at Nicks retreating back before looking down at Louis who has stopped crying and is now resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“We need to get you out of here.”

“I can’t leave lampy.” Louis says and Harry just nods at him as he lets go of Louis and walks over to Liam.

“Hey Harry, you alright?”

“Perfect.” Expect the fact that Louis doesn’t want to leave a goddamn lamp for Harry.

“Good to hear mate. Anyways it turns out that whoever the shooter was they slit the four officers throats, we found them all dead in their cars.” Liam explains. Harry closes his eyes as he thinks about the poor officers. “Also it’s not safe for Louis to stay here, he was obviously the target.”

“Yeah Nick says I should bring him back to mine.” Harry looks over at Louis who has his legs pulled up to his chest and his moving his mouth, probably talking to himself and that fact doesn’t even bother Harry.

“That’s smart. Do that.” Liam says before walking away. Harry wonders back towards Louis and bends down to his level.

“What to come to my house?’ Harry asks with a smile. Louis stops talking and looks at Harry with hopeful eyes before nodding his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"So this is it." Harry unlocks the front door and walks in with Louis following closing behind. The two left the safe house about twenty minutes ago when Harry finally got Louis to stop crying over the broken lamp.   
  
Harry takes a couple steps further into his house and stops suddenly to take off his shoes while Louis bumps into his back, bouncing off of him. Most people wouldn’t but he’s so tiny and fragile that Harry is surprised he didn’t bounce all the way to the front door. Harry reaches behind and grabs Louis' upper arm holding the thin boy still. Louis' eyes are glazed over and he looks lost as if his mind is not even here if front of Harry. How many times does that happen? What if he was in the middle of a busy street and he just dazed away. Harry internally cringles at that thought.  
  
"Louis?" Harry asks, his voice echoes though the small hallway. Louis blinks a couple of times, trying to gain focus and finally his eyes are back to normal just that beautiful blue staring deep into the grassy green. Ha, _grassy_ green.  "Welcome to my home." Harry steps to the side as stretches his arms out towards the door which leads to his living room. Louis just looks at Harry before rolling his eyes and walking through the door. Harry follows him quickly but Louis has already thrown his body over the...coffee table. Okay then. This is normal, right?   
  
"Grass what kind of wood is this?" Louis knocks onto the tables surface with his ear against the wood. Harry chuckles at him as he walks over to Louis and pulls him off the table by his waist, his way to humanly small waist. "I think it's tree wood." Louis nods at Harry and he's so confident and sure about his answer and Harry doesn't have the heart to correct him. Actually, he is technically right but he’s also not right. Wow that’s confusing.  
  
"Yup. Well Louis this is my living room." It's tiny with only a tan couch, wooden coffee table and a decent size tele but that's all Harry really needs and can afford with his salary. "Next room." Harry starts to walk back into the hallway and feels a tiny hand slip into his. It’s cold and Harry can feel the dirty and calluses across Louis’ palm. Harry turns to look at Louis who just giggles and start to skip pulling Harry forward and into the kitchen.  
  
It's small too with a table against the wall and about a two foot space between it and the counters. Which circles around leading to another door which leads to his bedroom hallway. The counters and table are a shiny black matching perfectly with its light brown chairs and white cupboards. Harry hates those white cupboards and would do anything to change them but he doesn’t have the time or money. Louis let's go Harry hand and runs through the kitchen, giggling as always, and straight out to next hallway. Harry smiles and just follows after him.  
  
Louis is so happy even though he just got shot at. Maybe Louis didn't realize that he got shot at. He was really upset about the lamp and that could have distracted him, maybe Harry should buy him another one. What? No Harry this is your job. Noting more nothing less. Anyways the poor boy doesn't even know what's going on around him. What if he notices a new lamp though? No.   
  
Harry walks into his bedroom to find Louis laying on the hardwood floors making, what it seems, a snow angel. Louis might be insane but for some reason right now Harry wants to join him.  
  
"Grass! Your floor is so soft!" Louis laughs loudly, his voice echoing in the tiny bedroom. Only a bed, dresser and a desk for his work is in it.  
  
"Do you like my room?" Harry asks as he shoves his hands deep in his pockets and looks down at Louis who is now just lying and staring at the ceiling with his mouth opened, almost as if he is trying to catch the snowflakes falling down in his imagination.   
  
"The cat's bell jingles." Louis whispers and stands up.   
  
"Do you want to take a shower?" Harry points to the small bathroom to his left. Louis doesn't say a thing; instead he looks down at his feet and places one on top of the other. Louis' face scrunches up as he puts his arms out to the side and tries to stay balanced as he sways from side to side.  
  
Harry takes a step forward knowing that this tiny boy is going to fall. Louis starts to wiggle more as he picks up his top foot and brings it upward, balancing on one foot. That's when he falls. Louis starts to go backwards but Harry quickly flings out his hand and grips onto his shirt and pulls him back up. Once Louis has both feet down Harry lets go but doesn't step away.  
  
"That was so fun!" Louis hops up and giggles to himself.  
  
"So do you want to take a shower?" Louis freezes as he looks at Harry with an unreadable look. Harry gulps as Louis' eyes flicker to the bathroom door. Finally Louis nods.  
  
Harry leads him into the bathroom and starts to run the shower. Harry looks over at the dirty boy wondering when the last time he actually took a shower. He cringes inside because it's obviously been a while and he could have deceases or cuts and bruises on him. Maybe he should take him to the doctors. No, Harry this is just a case. This is the first time Harry has really seen Louis nervous as he plays with the hem of his dirty shirt.  
  
"So um, I'll leave you some clothes on my bed and yeah." Harry nods awkwardly before walking out and closing the door after him. Harry breaths out as he walks over to his dresser trying to find something, anything, that is small enough to fit the tiny boy in his shower. When Harry finally finds something small (not even close to being small enough for Louis but that's his smallest clothes) and lays it out on the bed he hears a noise coming from the bathroom. Harry hurries over and sticks his ear to the door.  
  
"...row row row your boat-" Louis sings and stops for a couple of seconds. "That's where you come in!" He says with angry. "Okay let's do it again." He clears his throat. "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream." Louis sings to himself two more times before laughing loudly. "See isn't that cool." Louis says. Harry stands there for a few more minutes listening to Louis sing and talk to himself. Who cares if it's weird, Louis is a weird guy. Suddenly the water turns off and Harry rushes out of the room and lies out onto the couch.  
  
Louis walks in about ten minutes later after Harry actually started to take interest in whatever is on the tele. Harry glances away from the screen quickly when he enters. Harry does a double take. Louis is wearing one of his white low cut shirts, it's low cut on Harry but on Louis it's only covering one of his shoulders as the other sleeve reaches down to his forearm. His tiny arms so skinny that Harry could easily wrap his one finger around. The sweatpants on Louis' are tied tightly around his way to small waist that could easily snap in half.  
  
Harry just wants to feed Louis everything in the world. Help him become full again, if he was ever full. When was the last time Louis actually ate until he couldn't eat anymore? Harry scoots up and makes room for Louis who smiles at him and jumps onto the couch, sticking his tiny feet under his body.  
  
"Is that a tele!?" Louis shouts and points to the screen.  
  
"Yup." Harry smiles at Louis who is too focused on the footballers running across the field.

"There is this thing called Groundhogs Day where they get this groundhog and ask him to tell what the weather is going to be." Louis says as he still looks at the screen.  
  
"Really?" Harry asks ignoring the game and focusing on the important thing in the room. Louis with his wet dropping hair and his dirt less body that looks so fresh and clean. He looks beautiful.  
  
"Of course, who doesn't like cupcakes?" Louis smiles to himself as he sits up straighter on the couch.  
  
"I love cupcakes." Harry agrees as he tries to keep up with Louis' mind.  
  
"Ms. Bertha always gave me cupcakes, that's why I lived across the street." Louis nods his head as if he's answering his own questions.  
  
"How long did you know Ms. Bertha?" Harry switches to detective mode.  
  
"Disneyland seems like a cool place." Louis points to the screen and Harry looks to see that he not only lost Louis' attention but he lost it to a cute Disneyland commercial. Harry switches back to normal.  
  
"It is." Harry answers.  
  
"What is?" Louis looks over at him and tilts his head slightly in confusion. It's adorable.  
  
"Um nothing." Harry knows Louis is already passed from that conversation. "I was just talking to myself."  
  
"Don't do that Harry, only crazy people do that." Louis smiles god crooked teeth at Harry whose heart just breaks a little more. The boys go back to the football game.  
  
Halfway through the game Louis starts mumbling to himself. Harry tries to pick out what he's saying but he only gets "pickles, puppies and grass." Harry hopes that last one is him.

 

*  
  
They sit there on the couch for the rest of the night. Harry flipping through channels as Louis talks and hums, mostly hums, to himself. It’s soothing to Harry, for some reason all the noise Louis is making is calm. Normally he’d yell if someone was doing that when they were watching something but maybe its just Louis or maybe it’s the strange feeling Harry gets when he looks at him. The detective tries to watch whatever is on but his head turns towards Louis and he ends up watching the homeless boy instead and Louis doesn’t even seem to notice.  
  
Harry's phone goes off in the middle of some romance movie. He answers it to hear his team whispering in the background.  
  
"Guys?" He asks looking at Louis who is now staring deep into his eyes.  At least he’s finally looking back at Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Zayn yells from the background. "We found a break in the case."  
  
"What?" Harry shoots straight up still staring into Louis' perfect blue eyes.  
  
"Shut up Zayn." Liam says. "Niall tell Harry." There is rumbling and then Niall is yelling into the phone.  
  
"I went back to the bakery and found a hair that wasn't the victims."  
  
"What!" Harry shoots.  
  
"So I ran it and I found a match." Niall states proudly.  
  
"Who?"

 

"The son." Zayn says into the phone. "We need you to bring Louis down here tomorrow to confirm if the son was who he saw."  
  
"Okay. We'll be there." Harry nods at Louis who just giggles and looks back at the tele. Harry misses his eyes already.   
  
"Alright. Goodnight." Liam says and the line goes dead. Harry looks over at Louis who is just giggling to himself. Harry smiles fondly at the boy. He had to go through so much pain and so much shit to get to how he is now. But let's just save it for another day. Even though Harry wants to know everything right now so he can hold him and tell him he will protect him forever. Dammit Harry he’s just your job. Nothing more, nothing less. I have a feeling that’s going to be said a lot more.  
  
"Alright. Time for bed." Harry announces and turns off the tele. Louis nods and gets up grabs his bag and walks up to the hallway. Harry follows him but gets confused when Louis walks to the front door instead of the kitchen door. Is he leaving? "Nope." Harry grabs his wrist and pulls him slightly the other way.  
  
"Grass! It's bed time!" Louis shouts and runs to the bedroom. Confused, Harry smiles and falls in after him. Louis is already on the ground, head as his pillow and dirty blanket draped over him. Harry wants to tell him to move onto the bed but he knows Louis won't. The poor boy has been on the ground for probably most of his life, he’s used to it and just because some guy that is doing his job (kinda) asks him to move doesn’t mean he will. If anything it’s going to take a while before Harry gets Louis to forget his past. So with a sigh Harry strips his clothes and gets into his bed falling asleep with Louis' quiet snores.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. For anyone that knows me i dont useally take this long to update but my laptop fucking broke and its still broken. Im on my home computer which is risky bc my family uses it too. Again im sorry for the weight and i hope you like this.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Harry wakes up he really needs to piss. He scrambles out of his bed but his blanket chokes his ankle and Harry's upper body stumbles to the ground. He lands on his forearms and crawls the rest of his way out of the bed, dragging his comforter with him. Finally his foot is free from the blanket but his bladder is still completely full.  
  
Quickly Harry stands up and starts to run to his bathroom only to have his foot hit something hard and fall face first onto the ground.  
  
What a morning.  
  
"Ouch." Harry groans as he rolls over onto his back. What could he have possibly tripped over? Harry sits up and looks down at his feet. Louis is lying there, curled up in a little ball under his dirty blanket looking cuter than anything Harry has ever seen. His blue eyes covered by his fluttering eyelids that extend their long dark eyelashes across the tops of Louis' pale cheeks. His mouth is opened about half an inch allowing him to let out small breaths and the occasional snore that might be the cutest thing Harry's ever heard. In a cute work related way. Totally. All work. Yeah.  
  
The green eyed boy waits for this cute little soul to wake up and flash Harry those perfect eyes. (Perfect in work related way.) But Louis sleeps on, then it hits Harry that he wouldn't wake up. He's been on the streets for, obviously, way to many years which means he's used to loud sounds, being hit, pushed, stepped on and worse things that Harry doesn't need to think about. He wants to know though, all of Louis' secrets why he is the way he is.  
  
Harry's always wanted to know every detail of everyone. Ever since he was a little boy watching those crime shows. Whenever he interrogates someone he wants-no needs to know them and it's all because of his detective mind. He needs to know details, for his jobs sake, but now Harry needs to know Louis so he can save him from the demons haunting this poor boy.  
  
Harry sighs as he pushes himself off the floor and into the bathroom. After he finishes his business he walks back out to see that it is 7am. He needs to get Louis to the station but when Harry looks down at the boy he knows he can't wake him up. How much sleep does he get a night whenever he's on the street? Not much. Instead Harry showers and dresses himself and starts to make breakfast.

He stands in the kitchen after everything is made and waits for Louis. It's almost 8 so he should be up now. Harry waits another twenty minutes before Louis comes stumbling through the door rubbing his eyes. Harry smiles at how tiny and cute-work cute he looks in Harry's oversized clothes. Harry wants to hold him tight and tell him everything. But Harry simply takes the food out of the microwave, where he put it to keep it warm, and sets it down in front of the seat across from him.

  
Harry sits down and looks up at the boy. Louis' hair is a mess with half of his golden waves sticking up on one side. His eyes slightly red and half opened. Then those perfect clothes that he might as not have on because they are falling off quickly. Harry doesn't comment though he just starts to dig into his breakfast. Louis plops down in front of him and stares down at his plate of food.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Louis whispers and Harry almost chokes I his eggs. Why would he want to go home? What home? Isn't Harry enough?  
  
"What?" Harry simply asks and Louis just sighs and falls forward and slams his head hard against the table.  
  
"I miss the streets." Louis mumbles through the wood. That's when Harry truly realizes the extent of Louis. He's been out of his first house so long and suffered through so much that shit he doesn't even know what a true home is. His home is where he slept under the balcony across from the bakery. How is that a home? No one can or should ever live there. So why is Louis? Why does he think that's a home? It's not and it will never be. God there are so many things Harry wants to know.

"As soon as we catch the killer you're all good to move back home." Harry lies through his teeth. He's not letting Louis go back on the streets. Hell whenever they find this killer Harry's going to lie to Louis and say they're still looking so he stays here and off the streets. But Louis does need to prove it's the son so he might see passed Harry's lie.  
  
"What killer?" Louis lifts his head off the table and grabs his fork. Harry smiles because he's already lost Louis but, honestly, he doesn't mind.

  
They eat in silence besides Louis' comments about the color orange that Harry might enjoy to much. When they are finished Harry leads Louis to the bedroom and hands his more clothes and tells him to change. Harry waits outside the bedroom and Louis comes out in an old pair of Harry's black jeans and a old sweatshirt that doesn't fit Harry anymore. Louis has rolled the jeans up to show off his ankles and very dirty and wholey shoes.  
  
Harry convinces Louis to wear one of his and after Louis grabs his bag the two are off and on their way to the station where the boys and killer are waiting.  
  
*  
  
Louis is bouncing in his seat the whole ride. And when I say bouncing I mean bouncing. It's doesn't bother Harry because he honestly finds it adorable.  
  
They are halfway there when Harry starts to scan the radio and when it lands on the country station Louis stop bouncing and stares at the buttons. Harry reaches over and stops the scanning letting whatever song is playing to play on. Harry doesn't mind country, it's not that bad. The song plays out and Louis is still staring, emotionless, at the radio.  
  
Harry doesn't comment or change the channel. He watches Louis when he gets the chance and the boy doesn't move. Harry should say something.  
  
"Do you like country?" Harry coughs.  
  
"France seems like a cool place to hang out in the summer." Louis nods his head but doesn't look away so Harry slowly reaches out and turns to off. Louis still doesn't move. "Also the clients are too scary."  
  
"What?" Harry gasps. What is Louis talking about? What clients?  
  
"I said that orange is just a weird color I mean red is the shit and so is green." Louis laughs out, empty and dull. Harry completely ignored that because all he wants to know is what clients. So many different things have clients that Harry can't even name half of them.  
  
Before he knows it they are at the station. Harry parks the car and Louis squeals and jumps out. The small boy starts to skip but away from the station. Harry quickly gets out of the car and runs over to him.

"Louis." He says as he jogs alongside Louis. "I need you to come with me." Harry gets no response only Louis giggling to himself. They are already halfway across the parking.

  
Harry needs to get Louis inside.

So Harry runs in front of Louis and wraps his arms around his waist. Harry feels Louis' stiffen and the next thing Harry knows is the he has a stinging feeling in his cheek and Louis is a foot away from him with tears in his eyes. Did Louis just?  
  
Louis just slapped him.  
  
Harry rushes over and gently touches Louis' hands. He ignores the pain in his cheek because he deserved it. Harry doesn't know what Louis' been though and if it scarred him. The answer, though, is yes. He's still scarred. Harry can tell buy Louis' reaction when Harry touched him and then his reaction after he slapped Harry. Was he abused? Did he try to fight back? Harry gulps at his thoughts.  
  
"Louis." Harry whispers and Louis looks into his eyes, Harry looks back. Those stunning blue eyes that were always the beautiful ocean are now a hurricane full of every emotion. Tears are flowing quickly down Louis' boney cheeks and it's all Harry's fault and he feels terrible.  
  
Louis just cries harder for some reason and starts to hiccup with his sobs. The hiccups, even during this situation, are the cutest things he ever heard. This time it's not work related because Harry just wants to hold him forever and protective. So yeah, Harry's not going to lie anyone. Louis is perfect and he wants to be with him.  
  
"Let's go inside okay." Harry smiles shyly and Louis just follows Harry who gently pulls him by his wrist. When they get closer to the building Harry feels those tiny fingers slip through his and a pressure on his upper arm. He looks down to see that Louis is pressed up against his side with his head on Harry's arm. Harry smiles because this damn boy just gets cuter and cuter.

  
Slowly the sobs and hiccups stop but the tears still flow. They walk into the building and Harry shows his badge to the secretary and walks Louis to his desk.  
  
"Sit." Harry let's go of Louis' hand as the later boy sits in Harry's chair. The green eyed boy takes some tissues off of Liam's desk and hands them to Louis who wipes his face off. The other boys aren't here right now and that gives Harry enough time to talk to Louis. "Okay, so I brought you here because I need your help. We are going to go into a room that has a window and in the window there will be different people and you need to tell me who the killer is, the guy that waved to you at the bakery." Louis just blinks at Harry.  
  
"Why is snow white?" Louis asks with a tilt of his head. Harry smiles at him as Liam walks into the room.

"Good you guys are here. Room 2 when you're ready." Liam says quickly before grabbing something off his desk and walks away.  
  
"Come on." Harry starts to walk after Liam and Louis is right behind him. He takes Harry's hand again and starts to skip down the hallway, pulling Harry with him. He wants to join him but he can't skip, it's horror watching his lanky limbs trying to move fluently, so instead Harry just smiles and laughs along.

  
When they enter the room the other boys are in there standing and waiting. Nick is there too and Harry gets a little worried about him and his temper. That's not to good for Louis.  
  
"Okay, Louis." Harry guides him over to the middle of the window. "Are you ready?"  
  
"One time I saw a double rainbow and she told me he loved me and I said that I'm sorry because I like boys." Louis states and Harry smiles internally because Louis is gay and maybe Harry has a chance. After this case of course.  
  
"Jesus." Nick whispers angerly behind them and Harry just rolls his eyes. He obviously doesn't understand Louis. Louis who is slowing spinning in circles. Harry just smirks and presses the button belongs the window.

"Bring them out." Harry says seriously. Soon there is a old beep that gains Louis' attention as he looks between Harry and the window, and releases the four extra guys chosen and the killer, the son of Bertha. "Okay Louis. Who's the killer?" Louis looks at Harry as he tries to understand him. "Who waved to you at the bakery?" He says gently. Nick huffs behind them and Louis closes his eyes as he turns and looks at the window. They wait in silence for Louis to pick the son so they can arrest him and end the case.

  
But he doesn't.  
  
No, Louis just taps a finger on the glass and looks back at Harry. The detective opens his mouth to explain to Louis again but the homeless boy beats him to it.  
  
"The killer isn't here." That's all he needed say to cause chaos in the room. Nick just growls in anger and leaves the room slamming the door after him, Liam and Zayn start to fire Louis with questions and Niall flips through his notes, looking for an answer. Louis doesn't seem to care instead he stares at Harry's left hand and mumbles something about a cat.  
  
"Louis." Harry places his hand on Louis' shoulders. "Look again." Louis nods at him and the boys shut up. Louis turns back to the window and looks through. He scrunches his nose and eyes, it's adorable, but Harry can practically see the gears turning in his head and it pains Harry that Louis can't even focus on the subject at hand.  
  
Louis just breaths out and looks over at Harry with eyes full of tears and face red with embarrassment and self anger.  
  
"I wanna go home." He whispers. Not to Harry's home because that's not home for him. He wants the streets and the chaos that comes with it.  
  
"Come on." Harry sighs and places his hand on Louis' lower back, guiding him away.

"Harry what about the killer?" Liam calls after him.

  
"It's not the son." He simply states as Louis slips his hand into his.

*  
  
The car ride back to Harry's is silent beside Louis humming quietly along to the radio. When Harry parks his car Louis just looks over at him.  
  
"This isn't home." He states firmly and crosses his arms over his chest and pushes his bottom lip out, pouting like a child. It's cute but then again when isn't Louis cute.  
  
"The killer is still out in the world and he can hurt you." Harry says but Louis just glares at him and for some reason Harry just wants to coo Louis because he's so adorable. "Do you want ice cream?" Harry begs trying to get Louis out of the car and it works because Louis is already up and at the buildings door.  
  
Harry gives Louis a bowl of ice cream and sends him to bed, which isn't a bed to Harry because Louis simply lies down onto the hard wood floor like its home and maybe to him that's what it feels like. Harry just sighs at him and goes to the kitchen and lies out the cases file in front of him. He spends the rest of the day going over the case and texting the boys asking there opinions and if they found anything.  
  
When Harry goes to sleep that night he has half a mind to lie down on the ground next to Louis but decides against it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its boring but whatever lol
> 
> Enjoy :)

"I just don't know what we are going to do." Harry sighs and places his face into his hands.   
  
"This case is just fucking us long and hard." Zayn says and the other boys nod at him. It’s true oh so true. They have nothing absolutely nothing.  "Niall?" They all turn to look at the blonde boy, who normally perfect blue eyes are now bloodshot and his eyebrows turned inward, causing his worry lines to show.  
  
"Nothing. I have nothing." He whispers. He's scared, Harry can tell, Niall always has something and this case all they had was that hair from the son. Everything points to the son but Louis claims it's not him. Harry even bought him back to the station for the last three days to see if he could convince him that the son was who Louis saw. No success though, obviously. Maybe they can just pay Louis to get him to say it was the son. Too band he’d never take the money.   
  
Now they sit at their desks looking over everything and searching for a break in this damn case from Lucifer himself. Harry, for once, actually has his mind fully focused without the little thought of what Louis is doing at home. He was so cautious to leave him alone; afraid he would leave and get caught by the actual killer. Wow that's sounds like he's some pet but he's not he's special, especially to Harry.  
  
"We have everything to pin it on the son." Harry says. "But it's not him, Louis said so and I'll be damned if I bring that boy in here again so he can tell us the answer we already heard three times."  
  
"What if we look further into the daughters?" Liam offers and Harry shakes his head at him.  
  
"That's useless." Harry says and Zayn hums in agreement. "They both have alibis and no motive."  
  
"Plus, the hair was a guy’s hair, the sons to be exact and judging by the depth and power of the stab wounds it was most likely a man that killed her." Niall says softly and Harry's nods in agreement.  
  
"And Louis said that the killer was a nice guy for waving at him but god I don't know." Harry huffs and lets his head fall to his desk smacking hard against it.  
  
"Boys." They all turn to look a Nick who has just walked into the room looks just as tired and hopeless as they all feel. "Go home, take a breather for today." That's the first time he's ever told them to go early, usually he asks them to stay late.  
  
"Okay." Liam nods his head as he stands up and pulls a half asleep Zayn with him.  
  
"Thanks boss." Niall smiles and gently smacks him on the shoulder as he walks out, Zayn and Liam right behind him.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asks. He grabs his bag and walks over to him.  
  
"Relationship troubles, that's all." Nick says before he turns and walks out to with Harry wondering behind him, excited to see the blue eyed boy waiting for him at home.  
  
*  
  
Okay so when Harry said Louis was waiting he didn't mean this but it happened anyway.  
  
When the tired detective walks through his front door, or well takes one step in his flat little Louis is sitting Indian style on the floor below him.  
  
"Uh hi?" He looks down at Louis who smiles up at him, showing his slightly crooked teeth and crow’s feet by his baby blues. "What are you doing?" Harry scoots beside Louis and shuts his front door as he still stares down at this crazy boy.  
  
"Dinner?" Louis asks tilting his head like a curious child. Harry just chuckles in the back of his throat and nods at Louis who squeals and runs into the kitchen. Harry follows slowing after he sets down his bag and finds Louis sitting on the counter with his feet in the sink, hands on his chin, elbows on his knees and staring out the window above the sink.  
  
Harry isn't even remotely bothered by Louis' odd actions anymore. Well odd to other people and adorable to Harry. Louis starts to hum a tune while Harry makes them sandwiches. It's nice, whatever they have. Harry enjoys waking up with Louis, coming home to him and then falling asleep with him (on the floor because Harry still hasn't been able to convince him onto the bed).  
  
Harry sets down two plates onto the table and sits down in front of one. He doesn't call for Louis because the boy can come over whenever he wants. Louis always tells Harry thank you, before and after their meals and he knows this crazy boys means it. You can be crazy and still have mangers, you know. Speaking of crazy, Louis might be the crazy one but Harry is becoming crazy for him and he doesn't know why.

He needs to get that thought out of his head because as soon as they find this goddamn killer Louis will be gone. After the court case and the bastard is in jail. Even then Harry's not going to want him back on the streets and something about Louis makes Harry know that he won't stay here forever. It just saddens Harry a little too much that he can't keep this lovely boy.  
  
"Thanks Grass." Louis whispers softly as he sits down across from Harry. The blue eyed boy cautiously picks up his sandwich. Harry takes a bite of his own the same time Louis does and well Louis is the cutest eater ever. His tiny mouth is closed and, god, the way he chews-it's fucking adorable.  
  
"Welcome Lou."  
  
"Who's Lou?" He asks mouth full of food and it should be gross, super gross but Harry just can't help but find it adorable.  
  
"It's you." Harry explains even though he knows Louis' mind has switched subjects and already erased the last one.  
  
"Let's build a snowman!" Louis nearly yells at Harry who turns his head to see that it is in fact not snowing out. There is no snow on the ground.  
  
"There's no snow." Harry says licking his fingers off.  
  
"One time I stole a pj sandwich from a little girl." Louis blurts out and Harry looks over to see that he's staring at Harry with wide eyes and hands covering his mouth. "Don't arrest me. I was hungry." Louis mumbles through his hands and Harry can see the fear in Louis' eyes.  
  
"I won't." Harry says simply and smiles at the worried boy. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Louis is already up and out of the kitchen before Harry can push his chair back. "Cutie." Harry whispers and follows Louis to the front door where he is on his tiptoes and looking through the peephole.  
  
"Hello!?" Louis yells loudly through the door. "Who is there?" Harry just chuckles and places his hands on Louis hips. "Oh!" The small boy looks at Harry who smiles and carefully moves him out of the doors way. Harry then opens the door to see god why is she here.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
"Harry!" She throws her arms around his neck and Harry just freezes and doesn't hug back. "Why haven't you been answering my texts or calls I was worried about you." She lets go and walks past him into the door but stops wants she sees Louis who is now behind the door, still trying to look through the peephole.  
  
"Grass! Why are you in this little tube thingy?!" Louis laughs out and Harry closes the door. "Grass! I missed you." Louis throws his arms around Harry's neck and Harry puts his arms round Louis.  
  
"Oh. Who's this?" Kendall asks with a glare at Louis.  
  
"I'm Harry Styles." He says pulling away from Harry, who just wanted to hold him a little longer.  
  
"What?" She snaps at Louis, looking him up and down with a disgusted look on her face. Harry is getting pissed at her attitude. "Is this a joke?" She turns to Harry with anger her eyes.

"The cat’s bell jingles all the time!" Louis laughs to himself.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Kendall says to Louis who shuts his mouth and looks at the ground in shame. No one does that to Louis.

  
"Leave Kendall." He says through his teeth.  
  
"What!? I'm not leaving until you tell me why this piece of trash is in your home!" Her face is red and Harry is done. He walks closer to her until her back is against the hallway wall; angry flashing across his face and red is all he sees.  
  
"If anyone is a piece of trash here it's you. Get the fuck out and don't ever come back." He spits out and she just huffs and walks out, slamming the door after her. Harry is fuming. How can anyone say that about his Louis? His precious Louis. Who the fuck does she think she is? "God dammit!" Harry yells out and lifts his fist and punches the wall hard, pretending it's Kendall's face.

"Grass." Louis whispers. Harry turns around, still full of angry and freezes when he sees the terrified look on Louis' face. Like a child that saw something too scary for them, but it's different because it's Louis who is scared of Harry who is supposed to be protecting him. All of Harry's anger washes out when he takes a step closer to Louis who takes one away from Harry, trebling in fear.

  
"Louis." He whispers and sticks his hand out which Louis only looks at with terror. "I'm sorry." Louis just shakes his head and backs up until he guys the corner of the hallway. Louis continues to shakes his head as he sinks to the ground.

Harry has a huge realization that Louis is scared of him but only because this is familiar to him. Maybe he was abused when he was a kid or had a abusive relationship. Both of them make Harry's stomach twist with anger and disgust. Who would hurt such a sweet innocent boy?  
  
Harry crouches down from where he stands, a few feet away from Louis. Then he hums, he hums that tune Louis always hums. The small boy does it so much that Harry could hum it in his sleep, that's what Louis actually does sometimes. He hums for ten minutes before Louis final moves and scoots over to Harry. He puts his small hands on Harry shoulder and pushes him until his bum is on the ground and his legs out in front of him.

  
"Grass." He smiles at Harry and climbs into his lap and curls into a ball with his head resting on Harrys shoulder. Harry wraps his arms around him to keep him from falling and continues to hum to him. They sit like that for what feels like forever and Harry doesn't mind, he'd hold Louis for the rest of his life if he could. When Harry stops humming the tune he looks down to see Louis asleep in his arms with a small smile on his face.

"You're perfect." Harry whispers and picks him up and carries him to his bedroom. Harry doesn't even think as he sets the boy in his bed and pulls the blankets over him. "I'm sorry." He walks out and shuts the door after him. Harry cleans up their mess in the kitchen and washes the plates all with that look of Louis’ terror in his head. Harry walks over to the couch where he lays and falls asleep thinking about how he can make it up to Louis.

*

Harry wakes up to Louis walking across the coffee table as if he is on a balance bean. Harry just sits up and watches as the boy sticks his tongue out of the corner of the mouth, concentrating so he doesn’t fall off the two foot wide table. Louis doesn’t seem to have noticed that Harry is awake and watching him but then again the whole building could burn down and Louis wouldn’t even notice. Harry knows that he has already forgotten about yesterday but Harry still wants to make it up to Louis and make sure it never happens again. That terrorized look on Louis’ face was the most painful that anyone, especially Harry, could ever see.

Harry is pulled out of his thoughts as Louis steps on the end of the coffee table and due to his weight it flips onto his side causing Louis to fall onto his bum. Harry chuckles as Louis shakes his head and stands up, glaring at the table.

“Fuck that.” Louis huffs and sits next to Harry on the couch. Harry looks over at Louis’ pouting face and wow he might as well die down because that’s so damn cute. “Grass!” Louis says as he looks over at Harry.

“Hey Lou.” He smiles at Louis. The next thing Harry knows is Louis’ hand is in his and the smaller boy is pulling him out of the room and into the bedroom. Louis yanks Harry down onto the floor and digs through his bag, one handed because he’s still holding Harry’s. Louis pulls his hand out of his dirty bag and hands a square shaped object to Harry. The detective looks at Louis who just nods at him and Harry takes the box into his hand. It’s about the size is palm, baby blue with the little letter  ‘L’ on the lid of it. He holds it with a smile and looks at Louis who is staring at him with big eyes. Louis then leans forward and opens the lid to show a little football on a spring. Then that tune that Louis always hums is filling the room.

 It’s a music box.

Louis starts to hum with it and takes it from Harry’s hand and sets it on the bed. He grabs Harry’s hands and yanks him up, or as well as this weak boy can. Then they dance. Louis sticks his left hand out Harry grips it and then places his hand on Louis’ lower back. Harry leads them as they dance to the tune that the box and Louis are singing. Harry dips Louis’ down causing the boy to let out a load laugh. They dance some more and Harry knows that he made it up to Louis.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, sorry my updating isn't as good as it usually is I've just been busy with work and school. Not the best chapter but i promise you that shits gonna happen soon (next chapter to be exact). Ummm thats all :) love you guys
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Why didn't you bring him with us?" Gemma asks from Harry's left where she is digging through the clothing rack of some store that Harry dragged her into.  
  
"I can't. Someone is trying to kill him so taking him outside isn't too smart of me." He picks up a yellow shirt and shows it to Gemma who just gives it a look if disgust.  
  
The two siblings are at the mall shopping for Louis and trying to find him new clothes. When Harry woke up today Louis looked so adorable with Harry's white oversized sweater and sweatpants. Harry loved it but Louis had to keep adjusting the clothes and Harry noticed the brief annoyance on Louis' face. So that brings us to now.  
  
"He's a cutie though." Gemma says making Harry glare at her. "You guys were really cute at your birthday party." Harry has to agree. Two days ago was Harry's birthday and he had his friends (expect for Ed because he had to work) and his family over for a little party. That day was spent with everyone just watching how Harry and Louis kept by each other’s side and only talked to each other. "You should ask him out." Gemma breaks Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"I don't know Gem. I feel like he wouldn't even understand." Harry shrugs.  
  
"Harry, if he's going to understand anyone it's obviously you." Gemma says and Harry sighs at her because she's right. Louis has been more focused and he listens to Harry more than anyone and he even understands more than when Harry first met him.  
 __  
"But he's just a part of the case."  
  
"Harry he's more than a case to you. So stop making up these damn excuses and ask him out." She walks over to another rack and Harry follows.  
  
"I guess I can."  
  
"Good. Here." Gemma says and throws a shirt at Harry. That's how it goes for the rest of their shopping trip. Harry stands there, only to Gemma's demand, and holds whatever items Gemma seems to find for Louis. Harry might not agree with all of them but then again Harry has a damn shirt in his hair because he doesn't own a headband.  
  
*  
  
Harry drops Gemma off at her friend’s house leaving Harry time to think about how to ask Louis out. After he gives him the clothes? Or will Louis then have to go out with him because he bought Louis something? If he does it before then it's showing Louis that Harry wants him to dress nicer for the date. Even though the clothes the siblings bought are just comfy stylish clothes, well that's what Gemma called them anyways.  
  
Harry stops at the red light before his flat and realizes that he got nowhere with the asking Louis out thing. Maybe he shouldn't do it. Louis will probably say no or not even comprehend what Harry is saying. No, he understands he understands a lot actually it's just the way he answers is the confusing part. Louis smart, he really is. Everything he says is like a puzzle that you have to piece together.  
  
One thing that pisses Harry off is that people will look at Louis and just see him as a worthless bum that's hogging up the sidewalk. He's more than that. He's more than half the people that walk down the sidewalk. What gives them the goddamn right to think or talk about Louis that way? They don't know anything about him and they don't care to ask either. Fucking cunts.  
  
Another thing that bothers Harry is when people call Louis insane or crazy. Yeah Harry does it but he knows Louis and he's just using a word that everyone else will understand. What if Louis is actually sane and everyone else is just insane? What if you, the one reading these words right now, are completely and totally insane? How do we truly know what insane and crazy are? Harry could be crazy and insane while Louis is just a normal guy. What if all those hospitals and jails and asylums full of those "crazy" and "insane" people are actually filled with the normal ones?  
  
Harry shakes his thoughts away as he parks and jogs up to his flat with way too many bags for Louis. Now when Harry opens the door he'd never expect to see Louis three feet off the ground with his feet against the middle of the hallway wall and back flat against the opposite wall.  
  
"Grass!" He falls gracefully to the ground and skips over to Harry. He looks down at the bags, shrugs and walks away into the kitchen. Harry follows with a worried smile of his face. Harry finds Louis in the bedroom sitting Indian style on the hard wood. He sets the bags down around him and sits across from him.  
  
"I got you some clothes because mine are really big and I just...yeah." Harry finishes lamely. "Gemma picked them out so yeah." He laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck. God how is he going to ask this boy out.  
  
"You're eyes are so pretty Grass." Louis says as he rips open the first if many bags.  
  
"Nah, you’re gorgeous, actually your eyes are better than the color of the sky." Harry says truthfully and Louis looks up at him with a shy smile. Harry sits and watches Louis open up more and more clothes. He doesn't say anything as he pulls out the jeans, shirts, jackets, etc. Harry is nervous that Louis hates it all and they will be throwing in his face. Then he'll never get that date.  
  
What actually happens catches Harry completely by surprise.  
  
Louis finishes opening everything and it's scattered all around the two boys. Harry watches Louis with a worried look while Louis scans the piles of clothes with a blank expression.  
  
Then he cries.  
  
Tears fall quickly down Louis' face as he heaves out heavy sobs. Harry is frozen in shock; he did not see this coming. He just made this perfect boy cry. Louis falls over onto his side and cries harder into the floor. The tears are creating small puddles and Harry feels horrible.  
  
"Louis." He says quietly and that only makes Louis cry harder. The small boy curls into a ball his back moving up and down quickly as he searches for the air needed in his lungs. Harry's heart is shattered as he scoots closer to Louis and places a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. But instead Louis flings himself onto Harry, curling into a ball in his lap and releasing his tears onto Harry's white shirt. The detective slowly wraps his arms around Louis and starts to rock them.  
  
Harry rests his chin on Louis' head as he rocks the boy. Louis' tears don't get better but they don't get worse either. So Harry hums that beautiful tune that's in that music box Louis showed Harry yesterday. It's a sweet tune and goes perfectly with the rhythm that Harry is rocking Louis.  
  
Slowly, oh way to slowly, Louis' heaves stop and the tears die down, he just sits in Harry's lap as they still rock back and forth. Harry is still humming the tune and Louis looks up at him from where is head rests on Harry's chest.  
  
"I have a little music box that plays that." Louis says with his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Harry nods and smiles at the boy.  
  
"Maybe you can show me it." Harry says. Don't worry he knows he's seen it already.  
  
"These clothes are so nice Grass; no one has ever bought me clothes ever since I was a little baby. Thank you. Thank you so much." Louis whispers.

“You are welcome, love.” Harry holds him tighter and hopes that he can help Louis. He wants to buy him everything he deserves, which is everything. But first Harry wants to know about Louis’ past so he doesn’t fuck up and buy him something wrong. His past, though, can wait until Louis is ready and Harry isn’t going to push.

Louis yawns before he lets go of Harry and rolls out of his arms and lap until he's lying flat on the ground that is covered in his new clothes. He does what he did when he first got to Harry's house; he makes a snow angel or now a clothes angel. Harry doesn't even hesitate to join in.  
  
*  
  
When they put Louis' clothes away in a draw Harry cleared out for him Harry asks him.  
  
"Go on a date with me." Harry blurts out as Louis closes the perfectly folded draw. "I mean, um, do you want to go on a date with me?" Louis just shrugs. "It's just, god, I like you Louis." Harry says lamely.  
  
"Did you catch the killer yet?" Louis asks with a giggle, obviously not comprehending Harry's question.  
  
"No we have nothing, still." Harry sighs out.  
  
"Of course." Louis whispers with a blush as he picks off the paint of Harry's dresser.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh! I have to show you my music box." Louis turns but is stopped by Harry's hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Go out with me." Harry says with extreme confidence. Louis doesn't respond instead, though, he stares at Harry's eyes. "Please get changed and meet me in the kitchen in five teen minutes." Harry says before he walks out the door and starts cooking.  
  
Fifteen minutes later when Harry has dinner made and the table is set with a lot candle Louis walks in. He's wearing a nice light blue button down and black skinny jeans that Harry bought him. And damn he looks good. He's clean and that shirt makes his eyes pop even better though is that Louis actually heard Harry and he came.  
  
Harry swallows the lump in his throat and wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans. He pulls back Louis' chairs and motions for him to sit in it, too nervous to use real words. Louis giggles and curtsies before he sits down. Harry jogs to his chair and falls into it so quickly that he tips two of the legs off but he regains control and fits it back on the ground. Harry smiles awkwardly at Louis.  
  
"I haven't done this whole dating thing in a while so deal with me." Harry chuckles and Louis smiles at him before he turns his head and looks out the kitchen window. "The sunsets pretty isn't?" Harry says lamely. Wow he's really off his game.  
  
"M'hungry." Louis says and Harry nods before getting off his chair quickly wiping his forehead as he goes. As soon as he stands up the doorbell rings. Harry mutters an excuse and runs to it flinging it opened when he gets there.  
  
"Ed! Great come in. I need you to walk in the kitchen a couple seconds after me and put our plates on the table." Harry speaks quickly and is already walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"I can't take him out because the killer could find him." Harry bursts through the door and sits back down across for the boy who seems so be whispering to himself. Ed comes in a couple seconds later. Harry smiles at him as a thank you as he places the plates down and walks out. Louis looks up at where Ed was for a few seconds before looking down at Harry.  
  
"Thanks Grass." He says as he digs in.  
  
Honestly their date is pathetic. Harry and Louis pretty much sit there like it's any other day. They barely talk and halfway through dinner the candle goes out and that's when Harry realizes that this date was horrible. Maybe Gemma was wrong maybe Louis truly doesn't understand him. He's just like everyone else, not special to Louis.  
  
*  
  
After their "date" Harry calls the boys and works on his case while Louis lies on the floor behind him and plays with his music box.  
  
When he finishes getting nowhere and stands up and walks to the bathroom, halfway there though he notices Louis is following him. He stops turns around causing Louis to bump into him. Harry steadies him by putting his hands on his hips and he doesn't let go.  
  
"Thanks for the great date Grass." Louis smiles shyly his cheeks turn a cute pink and somehow it makes his eyes pop more and lips look brighter. His hair is swept just right across his light freckled face. How did he think that was a good date? If that was great than Louis has had some horrible dates. Jealously and anger builds up in Harry knowing that some asshole took _his_ Louis out and hurt him. Who does that to such a precious boy?

"Welcome." Harry breaths out, taken aback by Louis' beauty. They stare into each other's eyes and before he knows it Harry is leaning in. He stops when he feels Louis' breath on his lips. "Can I?" Harry asks, hoping that Louis is still on this subject.  
  
"Si." Louis says causing Harry to smile as he presses his lips to Louis'. Nothing more though because he's not going to push, even though he wants to. Its short but sweet and when they pull away Louis has light in his eyes and a true smile on his face and that’s when Harry knows that’s it’s been a while he’s ever done that.

“Was that good?” Harry smirks.

“Oui.” Louis says before pulling Harry down and attaching their lips. And yeah, for now, everything is good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really lazy so sorry that this wasnt sooner but its longer than most so yeah lol.
> 
> Also i didnt edit this so please ignore the mistakes (Unless its huge then please tell me)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry thought that everything was going good.  
  
It's been a week since they kissed and became official, or as official as a young detective and a young insane homeless man can be. Louis seems happier now. He stands closer to Harry and once he even snuggled with him. He's obviously very hesitant to do anything or even touch Harry for more than 10 minutes, even if it's just his arm. It hurts Harry but only a little because he knows that Louis is just adjusting and trying to work out whatever his past did to him.  
  
Speaking of that, Harry had been trying so hard to get it out of him. He thought that maybe he'll be normal if he tells someone about his past, maybe a therapist. So Harry thought about calling one but then Harry saw Louis cartwheel across the coffee table and decided that he is perfect just the way he is.  
  
Harry has been working almost every day. Him and the rest of his team still focus of Louis' case but not too much due to the new cases they received (Harry might be a little too glad about that). There has been three new cases one of some innocent teen who was rapped and left for dead in a dark alley. A hit and run that the boys will most likely not find the killer too due to the lack of evidence. Lastly a double homicide involving a couple and the guy cheated on his girlfriend so she killed him and then herself. They closed that case quickly.  
  
Back to the beginning though, Harry was right, because everything was perfect until the letters.  
  
*  
  
Harry whistles quietly as he walks down his flat stairs. Louis is upstairs waiting for him so they can finish their game causing Harry to walk a tad faster over to his mailbox. He doesn't even look at it, instead he runs back to his flat, skipping everything overstep.  
  
Louis is laughing, for whatever reason but Harry doesn't mind because his smile is beautiful, when Harry flops down next to him on the couch, throwing the mail on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"Fucks sake." Louis huffs out as he presses buttons to his upside down control. Harry told him to flip it but Louis just said how dogs are a million times better than cats and it doesn't matter anyways because Louis is still winning. Harry isn't even sure Louis knows the concept of the game but he sure of hell knows how to win.  
  
"Why are you so good?" Harry says his face scrunching up as he tries to shoot the opponent but instead gets shot himself. Game over pops up on the screen and Harry hangs his head. "I'm a failure."  
  
"Winner!" Louis yells as he jumps off the couch slightly. Harry looks up and admires Louis' sparkling blue eyes and crooked teeth smile. But it all fades in mere seconds when Louis looks at the coffee table. Harry follows his gaze and he spots it too.  
  
 _To Louis Tomlinson_  
  
It's addressed to Louis. The address is writing under his name in sloppy red pen. The killer must have seen them when they went out yesterday so Louis could play in the snow.  
  
Harry snatches up the letter and rips it open as Louis opens up a magazine that Harry orders, obviously not bothered by the fact that he got a letter from what Harry thinks is the killer. No one should know he's here. Harry will have to take him to the station if it's truly from him.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat Harry pulls out the slightly crumbled notebook paper. He unfolds it and the first thing he notices is instead if the sloppy red pen it's now cuts out form a magazine. Harry looks over at Louis who is giggling to himself about a picture of a puppy. Turning back to the letter Harry starts to read.  
  
 _I thought I lost you Louis but I’m glad I found you because it makes my life a lot easier._  
  
Harry closes his eyes and breaths out before opening them and reading over the letter a couple more times. Then it hits him completely. He runs over to his cell phone and calls the station, knowing the boys are there already.  
  
"Pick up." Harry growls into the phone as he runs around shutting all his curtains and locking everything he can find with a lock on it.  
  
"'Ello?" Niall yawns into the phone obviously tired and bored.  
  
"It's Harry get Zayn and Liam and out them on speaker." Harry rushes out quickly as he goes over to Louis crouching down to his height and placing a hand on his knee. "Hey babe, can you pack up your stuff we are going to somewhere today." He says covering the phone with his hand. Louis continues to stare at the magazine as he gets up and skips to Harry's bedroom. God he's adorable.  
  
"Okay we'll all here what's up?" Zayn says bringing Harry back to reality.  
  
"The killer knows Louis is here." Harry speaks quickly, grabbing his gun from the kitchen and standing in the hallway expecting him or her to just come tumbling through the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"He sent Louis a letter." Harry says grabbing the letter and looking at it I disbelief. All Louis wanted to do was play in the snow. "I'm bringing Louis' in he'll stay in the station for a while. Niall can you run for prints on the letter?"

"Yes." Niall says and he can hear him walking away from the speaker, no doubt getting the machines and equipment ready.  
  
"I'll get a nice cell for him." Zayn says to Liam but Harry still hears and walks away too.  
  
"Bring him in as soon as you can." Liam says and Harry nods before the call ends.  
  
Harry gathers the letter and places it into a plastic evidence bag (Don't ask. He's just very loyal to his job). Then he and walks into his bedroom to see Louis sitting on the bed. Harry thinks that's the first time he's ever seen Louis do that or go anywhere close to that bed. Louis still has the magazine but instead of reading it he rolled it up and is using it as a telescope type object. Harry leans against the doorframe as he fawns over his amazing boyfriend.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asks catching Louis' attention.  
  
"Yes! Can't wait to go skiing!" Louis jumps off the bed and slips on his book bag smiling at Harry widely.  
  
"Let's go." Harry smiles back not wanting to tell him that he's taking him somewhere safer. They start to walk towards the door and Harry smiles when those tiny fingers slip through his.  
  
*  
  
On the way over Harry explains to Louis how he's going to stay in the station for a couple of days. Louis just hums and stares happily out the window obviously not understanding how server this situation is. The only good thing that can come out of this is the killer coming after Louis again and the boys catching him. They pull up and he leads Louis inside quickly, covering him in case the killer is there and ready.  
  
Niall is already standing at the door and grabs the evidence bag with the letter from Harry and runs away to his lab. Not before saying hi to Louis of course.  
  
"Grass! Where are the swings?" Louis whines as he falls into Harry's desk chair.  Over dramatic but still perfect Harry thinks.  
  
"Okay so cell two is all cleaned and ready for him." Zayn announces as he struts into the room. Harry nods at him not comfortable knowing that Louis is going to be sleeping on the dirty cement floor instead of the bed which Zayn probably scrubbed down and found the best sheets for.

“Thanks Z.” Harry nods at him with a smile.

“Welcome.” Zayn replies as he sits down at his own desk.

“Harry.” Liam says from the doorway. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” His eyes flicker to Louis who is spinning quite rapidly in Harry’s chair. “In private?”

“Um, yeah.” Harry says as he walks over to Liam and follows him into the hallway where no one can hear them. They stand there for a few minutes, Liam with a look of nerves and Harry with curiousness. “Liam, you know I love you but I’d rather not stare at you all day.” Harry jokes only gaining a look of panic over Liam’s face. “Liam what is going on?” Harry asks suddenly serious.

“Harry. I’ve been thinking and I want you to hear me out when I say this and please don’t freak out.” Liam says twirling his hands with nervous as Harry motions for him to continue. “I think, and it’s just a thought, that-.” Liam cuts off taking a deep breath and looking around.

“Spit it out Liam.”

“I think Louis might be the killer.” He rushes out quickly. Harry just blinks at him before bursting out in loud laughs but stops short when Liam isn’t laughing too.

“You got to be fucking me. You honestly don’t think that Louis is the killer, do you?” Harry asks voce rising with anger at the end.

“Harry just here me out-.” Liam starts only to be cut off but Harry’s voice echoing throughout the hallway.

“No Liam! He’s not the killer! That boy is an innocent man who suffered way too much pain that he can’t even remember the conversation after five minutes!” Harry yells.

“Exactly!” Liam says gaining confidence. “He doesn’t remember anything so how do we know that he didn’t kill him.”

“Liam this is insane.” Harry spits out, his anger rising rapidly.

“What’s insane is the fact that you are dating someone from a case, a murder case mind you and a murder case that he committed.” Liam says and the next thing Harry knows is that he has Liam pinned against the wall and all he sees is red.

“He didn’t kill anyone! You don’t know what the fuck you are talking about!” He shouts and suddenly his back hits against the opposite wall as Liam pins him to it.

“Listen here Styles. That boy in there isn’t as sane as you think he is, I did a back ground check and found out that he witnessed his family being murdered by his father making him perfectly capable of being a murder himself. He watched Bertha day and night for god knows how long he knew her schedule he knew when he could go in and when to kill.” Liam pushes off of Harry’s shoulders and steps away from him letting Harry stare at him with wide eyes. First Louis saw his family get murdered, and for some reason Harry thinks that wasn’t the first horrible thing that happened to him. But what Liam just said is possible and that kills Harry inside. He looks back into the room to see Zayn watching as Louis attempts and fails to do a handstand.

“I think you’re wrong Liam.” He states simply and walks back into the room accepting the hug Louis gives him when he sees him.

This boy isn’t a killer…right?

*

“This is ridiculous.” Harry huffs as he crosses his arms from where him and the other boys stand behind the glass watching as some rookie interrogates Louis.  

“I don’t know Haz.” Zayn says.

“Great, Liam got to you too.”

“Well it makes sense. Either Louis is so crazy that he forgot he did it or it’s just a really good cover.” Harry just rolls his eyes at him.

“Louis isn’t crazy you guys are crazy for thinking this.” Harry states and turns to Niall. “Tell me I’m right.”

“I agree with Harry, Louis isn’t a murder.” Niall smiles at him and Harry smiles back.

“At least two of us are sane.” He says glaring at Liam and Zayn. Liam ignores him and presses the button at the bottom of the window.

“Anthony, ask him to write.” Liam turns to smirk at Harry. They watch as Louis struggles to pay attention, to busy looking around for someone or something. Anthony hands him a pen and Louis starts to play with it as if it’s an airplane. It makes Harry smile to see that look of happiness and peace on Louis’ face. Finally though, after many attempts Anthony gets Louis to write. He sticks his tongue out biting down of it slightly as he slowly moves the pen across the paper. When he’s finished Anthony leaves taking the paper with him.

“Here you go.” Anthony says walking in and handing Liam the paper. The brown haired boy takes out the evidence bag which contains the letter. Harry’s eyes widen as he realizes what he’s doing, trying to compare the hand writings. Harry just rolls his eyes and look back into the other room at Louis, who Harry can tell is humming his music box tune just by the way he’s sitting. “No way.” Anthony says loudly causing Harry to turn around.

“That’s a good damn match.” Zayn whispers. Harry walks over and stares down at the papers and- no, that’s impossible. It’s a perfect match all the way down to the way the ‘I’s are dotted.

“Niall take these and scan them.” Liam hands them to Niall who nods and runs out to his lab. “Anthony, take Mr. Tomlinson to cell two.” The rookie nods and runs out and to the other room. Harry watches with sad eyes as he gently leads Louis out of the room. This is all Liam’s goddamn fault.

“Fuck you.” Harry says to Liam before walking out, running hard into the other man’s shoulder and going to cell two.

Louis is their already and he doesn’t even seem to mind the fact that he’s just been arrested for suspected murder. Harry looks at him through the bars and frowns where he sees him sitting on the cold hard floor instead of the neatly cleaned bed.

“Hey.” He says bending down to the boy’s level. Louis looks up at him and smiles that crocked teeth smile. “You hungry?” He asks swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Duh.” Louis giggles out and moves closer to Harry taking his hand in his.

“Alright babe, I’ll go get you some food from the store.” Harry says and Louis nods sadly and let’s go of Harry’s hand. The older boy stands up and walks away from his lovely boyfriend.

*

Harry just has no luck left because on his way back to the station with a nice box of pizza rolls for Louis his car dies. He sighs and pulls over on the side of the road.

“Fuck!” Harry slams his hands against his steering wheel. He picks up the phone and calls the one person that he doesn’t hate right now, beside Louis.

“Hello?”

“Hey Ed. Listen mate I need to borrow your car.” Harry says calmly into the phone.

“Why?”

“Mine broke down and I just so happen to know an amazing person who can fix it for me.” Harry sings knowing that Ed is great with cars and can fix it in days.

“Fine.” Ed says back.

“Thank you, love you my favorite ginger.” Harry says. Ten minutes later Ed shows up and him and Harry exchange keys, Ed brought one of his buddies and their tow truck with him.

“You alright Harry?” Ed asks as he sees the frown on Harry’s face.

“No. Liam had Louis arrested because he thinks he killed the old lady from the bakery.”

“What?! I thought you said it was the son?”

“Well I thought wrong.” Harry huffs out as he gets into the tan car and starts back on his way to Louis. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter! I updated this asap bc i love it so much! 
> 
> new chapter either Wednesday or Thursday (maybe Friday idk) :)
> 
> Also I know I should have said this long ago but the fic title is from The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks, my second favorite song and yes I'm a fan of country, don't hate.
> 
> Enjoy :))

Ed's shitty car represents Harry. Annoyed, old, lonely, tired and pissed off. Yes cars can be pissed off, sometimes denying the request to start. Like right now as Harry turns the keys that clank together loudly against each other. After three more times and lots of swearing the car finally roars to life.  
  
Harry sighs as he starts driving to the station. It's been three days since Liam, that son of a bitch, arrested his beautiful boyfriend. Right now though it's six in the morning and Harry doesn't even fully remember the last time he woke up this early without an alarm. Maybe it's because he knows that he's sleeping on a king size bed and his blue eyed boy is lying on the cold cement ground.

He’s spent those three days talking to Louis through the cell bars and trying to convince Liam that Louis didn’t kill anyone. Liam always denies what he says and that leads Harry to drive home angry and falling asleep angry. His house is quiet now, no little giggling at random moments, no feet in the sink or jumps off the coffee table, no one begging him for ice cream or humming that tune. No Louis, and Harry is heartbroken without him.  
  
When Harry arrives at the station it's no surprise to him that the only people there are the overnighters and the way to early birders. He ignores them and walks quickly towards the cell that he’s visited way too many times. Louis is in fact on the ground of the cell but he's not sleeping he's just sitting against the wall. Sitting and staring at the cracks and dirt on the ground below him. His dingy blanket that Harry washed way too many times is wrapped lowly around his shoulders with his tiny feet and ankles are tucked up underneath him.  
  
Harry breaths out before taking the keys from where the hang at the end of the cells hallway and unlocks Louis' cell. The younger boy looks up at him with tired eyes and a shy smile but doesn’t move, no doubt too tired to even lift a finger. Harry closes the cell before sitting down next to Louis ignoring the gross ground.  
  
"Hey, love." He says and leans in pecking Louis' cheek lightly. "You look tired have you been sleeping?" Harry asks knowing that Louis hasn't sleep in three days.  
  
"Hard to sleep without my Grass." He says quieting looking at the wall behind him. He starts to pick at the paint that's falling from it and it makes Harry think. Today, for some reason Harry feels like Louis is more focused than ever before.  
  
"I'm sorry babe." That's all he says because it's not like he can stop it, unless he kills Liam and Zayn and that won't end well. "I brought you something." Harry says before reaching into his bag and bringing out the item Liam took from Louis claiming, "It’s too dangerous to have in a cell." Louis eyes light with joy and his hands gently take the object from Harry. He runs his fingers over it as if it’s pure glass and can shatter if touched to hard. Kind of like Louis himself.  
  
"Grass." He says softly as he opens the lid and listens to the music playing softly. "Thank you." He leans over and kisses Harry's cheek lightly. They sit there for twenty minutes listening to the tune and closing it then reopening it whenever the song ended. "I remember when I first got this." Louis whispers gaining Harry attention.   
  
"You do?" Harry asks softly as he takes Louis' hand in his and stares down at the boy who's looking at the paint on the wall. Harry thinks that the paint is an example of Louis, covered with a large shield that comes undone overtime and with a little effort. And now, Louis' paint has fallen off.  
  
"I was four and my mum, stepdad and I went to a garage sale at one of the neighbor’s house and I saw her. We didn't have much money and my mum didn't want to pay for it so I stole it." Louis giggles lightly at the end. "Please don't arrest me." He says with full seriousness and wide eyes.  
  
"Never." Harry kisses his forehead reassuring him that he’d never do anything that would put Louis in this cell any longer.

 "Before my stepdad my mum was happily married to my father. Whenever I started to walk he would abuse me, too tight grabs, and rough pushes, anything that would leave bruises on my body." Louis starts not daring to look at Harry whose heart is already crushing.  
  
"When I turned four my mom found out whenever my neighbor asked if everything was okay at home and I said no and told her everything that my dad did. My parents divorced and later that year we moved and she remarried to Mark, he was sweet and kind, he never hurt me like my real dad did. Sometimes I would call him dad because he treated me right, like an actual son. It was now my parents and my two younger sisters, Lottie and Fizzy. They were adorable and I loved them dearly but we had no money, none, I couldn't even buy new clothes because Fizzy was a baby so they spent everything on her leaving me nothing." Louis' eyes fill with tears and Harry gently wraps his arms around him pulling him closer and protecting him from everything but mostly his past.  
  
"I was ten and my real dad burst into the house, drunk and angry. There was yelling so much yelling!" Louis covers his ears as if he's hearing it again. "He killed them! He killed them Grass! Right in front of me! Shot them as if they were nothing but mere ants that you'd step on!" Louis shouts and the tears run angrily down his face as he shakes his head. "I remember looking into the gun and just waiting for that bullet to come and kill me and take me away with my family but he didn't pull the trigger and sometimes I wish he did." Louis sobs out.  
  
"The police came and put him in jail as I was sent to my one and only uncle. He hated me and by the time I was 12 he started selling me. Telling me that I was doing good things for the so called clients." Harry heart crushes as he discovers he was right and he wishes so much that he wasn't and that those clients were mere people who worked with Louis’ uncle but they aren’t, not at all. "When I turned 15 I ran away and lived on the streets since moving from place to place, stealing people's money, eating out of the garbage and sleeping on the dirty hard ground. Honesty though it's been my only true home."

Harry's heart is millions of pieces that are scattering themselves throughout his body cutting his insides open letting them spill out and mix together like the tears Louis is releasing. He rubs Louis' back gently as the boy sobs into his dress shirt no doubt ruining it but Harry could care less about his shirt when he has this precious broken boy. Louis has been on the streets for eight years he missed his coming of age birthday and all the fun and mistakes normal teens have. He has never experienced what it feels like to have someone truly love him and hold him and protect him from the monsters under his bed. How can someone when they are in fact the monsters?  
  
Harry looks down at the boy and bites back his own tears because Louis deserves more. He's a smart perfect boy that never should have ever been placed in that horrible life. His father was the first problem then his uncle and the other (god knows how many) clients, he's obviously not comfortable with men. That's why he's so cautious to touch Harry or be with him in anyway other than professional. But Harry will try hard and do whatever he needs to do because this boy will feel Harry's full love weather he wants it or not.  
  
Harry doesn't need a sexual relationship from him and after three years of being fucked for money Louis probably doesn't want to either. Who is even gross and pathetic enough to buy a poor innocent boy who was probably shaking with fear and crying like no tomorrow. This world is disgusting as it stands from a distance and watches things like this go by.  
  
Louis' first time wasn't even close to how a real first time should be. Someone you love and trust fully. Someone you want to hold you after it's over and keep you safe. Someone who goes slowly and takes it gentle, someone who kisses you through it. Harry thinks he might throw up if he even thinks about what Louis first time was like.  
  
Then running away and having to spend eight years, through hot and cold weather on the streets alone without someone to talk too. That can drive anyone crazy. But combine that with abuse, murder, neglect, rape and you make a perfect insane boy. Eight years this crying boy has been left to defend himself, Harry hates that it kills him inside that this world is cruel enough to watch his Louis suffer and struggle.  
  
This is what happens in this world you are born into a bad life and you have to dig yourself out of it and try to climb up to the top but then you have those who are born at the top of the mountain laughing at those down below. How unfair is that? You have Harry who has a great life with a nice family, money and a dream of becoming a detective. Then you have Louis who has a dead-jailed-fucked up family, no money and the dream to find a warm place to sleep at night.  
  
This world fucking sucks.  
  
Harry grips onto Louis tighter making sure his blue eyed boy knows he's here and he isn't going anywhere. Louis continues to sob for what feels like hours damping his shirt so much that it sticks to Harry chest. Harry wonders if these are all his tears that he's held for eight years or maybe just his whole life. Slowly his tears stop and they just stay how they are while Louis lets out the cutest little hiccups and Harry hums the music box as Louis presses his ear to Harry chest and listen to the vibrations from the song.  
  
They sit there for two hours until the boys come in. First Niall who smiles sadly at them before walking away and coming back with Zayn who makes a heart out of his hands and smiles at Harry. He just waves them away as he holds Louis closer. When Liam comes over though he just looks at them and mouths "I'm sorry." to Harry before walking away and leaving them at peace. Harry is a little less mad at Liam after that.  
  
"Grass?" Louis mumbles into Harry's damp shirt. "Ice cream?" Is all he says and Harry smiles because his boy is back.  
  
"Yeah." Harry knows he shouldn't do it and that he's pushing the law completely but he can't deny Louis. He stands up pulling Louis with him. "Liam!" Harry calls out as Louis grabs his hand.  
  
"Yeah?" Liam calls back.  
  
"Can we go for ice cream?" Harry kind of feels like a child that's asking their parents for permission and he wonders if Louis ever got the chance too. Footsteps come down the hallway and soon Liam is standing in front of them holding the keys. Harry smiles at him as he opens the door. "Thanks Li." Harry says before pulling Louis along the hallway.  
  
"Ice cream!" Louis giggles as he starts to skip down the hallway but stops at the front door waiting for Harry.  
  
"Let me grab my wallet babe." Harry says before running over to his desk and taking his wallet and gun. The real killer is still out there and he's going to try and hurt Louis but not if Harry can protect him. There's been too much pain and hurt in his life already. "Alright let's go." He says walking back to Louis. But Louis doesn't wait for Harry instead he opens the door and skips out. Harry jogs after him with a smile but as soon as he's in the doorframe there is a boom and Louis is lying lifeless on the ground.  
  
It's like the world has gone into slow motion.

Harry’s face goes from a happy smile to wide eyes filled with horror as he shrieks out Louis' name. He doesn't hear it though; he can't hear anything but his own heartbeat exploding loudly in his ears. The detective tries to run out after Louis but his feet are heavy like lead and he feels like he’s barely moving. He takes one step outside and goes to fall onto his knees so he can get to Louis but arms are on him pulling him back into the building his feet dragging across the ground as he tries to fight back but his arms are heavy, his head is full of fog and his eyes are too blurry to see anything but Louis. He’s yelling, oh he knows he’s yelling louder than ever before because he can feel the vibrations circle inside of him just like how Louis felt his earlier in the cell. Suddenly someone pushes his shoulders down until he’s lying flat on the ground and Harry fights them off quickly before moving onto his stomach and army crawling towards Louis.

Harry doesn't even realize he's crying until he sees the circle of red that's surrounding Louis' body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNOW DAY lol thats why this is out a lot earlier than expected, its boring but whatever lol
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Harry doesn't remember how he got from the station to the hospital but whosever hand is on his shoulder must have helped. He doesn't even care to look over, too numb to even think straight. His mind is just _Louis, Louis,Louis,_ nothing else because right now (and always) he's the most important thing.  
  
The green eyed boy has stopped crying long ago, he couldn't tell you when maybe it was when he finally reached Louis' body to see that he was letting out little lifeless breaths. Or maybe he stopped when the ambulance came and three hands pulled him off as he watched Louis being taken away from him again. Harry's going to get his boy out of here and find that son of a bitch killer and make him pay.  
  
Harry doesn't even feel like he's a human anymore. He's been sitting in this damn plastic chair for hours and has no need for water, food, or even a bathroom break. His body has stopped; it knows that the most important necessary is lying in a room that's full of doctors and nurses who are rushing around trying to save him. He won't move until Louis is calling out his name in happiness.  
  
He moves his bum a little more forward in the chair so that only half of it is actually on it. He needs to be ready for when that doctor comes out, needs to stand up and run to Louis. Two nurses walk by and Harry glances away from the door that Louis is behind to glare at them. They should be in that room helping not eating and gossiping about some new romantic movie (no doubt Louis would love to see).  
  
Liam and Zayn are whispering a couple seats down and Harry just really wants to cut them or something. How can they be talking at a time like this where Harry's love of his life is-what? Love of his life. Is Louis, the boy he just met not even that long ago the love of his life? No it's just the situation that they're in. It's the fact that he's bleeding out on a table and Harry can't have that happen. He doesn't love him...right?  
  
Thirty minutes pass and Harry has been long gone from that chair and is instead pacing in front of it. His team and Nick, who is picking is nails out of boredom, are glancing at him nervously probably thinking that he'll try to break into the room Louis' in. Honestly though, Harry doesn't blame them because he's thought about a couple of times.  
  
Right when Harry turns to resume his pacing path the door bursts open. He looks at the doctor whose blue gown is covered in blood matching his panicked look on his face.  
  
"Ashley." He waves one of the talking nurses over and they disappear back into the room. Harry's breathing picks up as he finds the nearest wall and slides down it. He puts a hand on his stomach but it's wet so he looks down at his shirt that up and almost faints at the sight. Blood stained into the light blue material, well not light blue anymore. Louis ruined it first with his tears and then with his blood.  
  
That makes Harry faint.  
  
*  
  
When he wakes up he's in bed but not his bed because this one is too small and not at all comfy. He sighs as he rolls over to see Nick sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you faint because of blood." He says and there's a hit of laughter in his voice. "Anyways, the nurse said you can leave once you wake up." He stands up and wipes the imagery dirt off his pants before walking out of the room. Harry follows him quickly, careful not to look down or even think about what lies on his body.  
  
"Where's Louis?" Harry's asks as he follows Nick down a hallway.  
  
"He's awake. The doctors said it was a miracle he survived the shot." Nick turns the corner and stops at door 17. "He said he needs to see Grass and only Grass." Nick smiles at Harry as if he's almost happy for them. Harry smiles back and puts his hand on the doorknob only for it to be pulled away by Nick. "Here." The older man holds up a clean shirt that Harry quickly changes into.  
  
"Thanks boss." Harry turns the knob as Nick nods at him and walks away. When he opened the door he feels himself become human again. Louis is lying small and fragile in the bed as he turns his head too look at Harry with tried eyes. "Lou." Harry whispers as he breaths out a deep breath and walks over to his boy. "How are you feeling?" Harry sits on the edge of the bed and takes Louis' right hand in both of his.  
  
"I want ice cream." Louis says making Harry smile.  
  
"Of course babe, I'll get you that ice cream." Harry chuckles deeply. They stare at each other for a while, Louis occasionally looking right through Harry but he doesn't mind. The detective reaches up and brushes Louis' fringe back letting the blue eyes shine brighter. "You scared me." Harry whispers and squeezes Louis' hand tighter. The sit there and stare at each other for what feels like hours before the door opens and the doctor comes in.  
  
"Oh. Hello, you must be Harry Styles or Grass." The doctor chuckles looking at Louis when the last word is out. Harry stands up and let's go of Louis' hand to shake the doctors. He's short, like Louis, with black hair, dark brown eyes, and a heartwarming smile.  
  
"That's me." Harry smiles back at him before sitting back down and taking Louis' hand. Louis has taken those five seconds to lose interest and stare at the celling as he counts quietly.  
  
"Mr. Styles there are a few things we need to discuss so if you would just step outside with me for a second." The doctor says already walking back towards the door. Harry follows but only to be stopped when the grip on his hand tightens. He turns back to Louis with a small smile.  
  
"Hey babe, I'll be right back okay." Harry whispers and leads down to kiss Louis' cheek lightly. Louis looks up with his big blue eyes and Harry squeezes his hand before walking out after the doctor.  
  
"Alright." He says when the door closes. "First, he was shot in the upper left shoulder only five inches away from his heart." He says it like it’s nothing like it’s a normal thing as for the doctor it is but to Harry it's not instead it makes him feel like he's been shot five inches above his heart. "We are going to keep him here for three to five days, all depending on how he is healing especially because we had some trouble during the surgery." Harry mouth seems dry and he his head is heavy so he leans against the wall for support.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" His voice sounds distant and unknown.  
  
"Well, the way the bullet way placed in his body we had to be extremely careful we didn't hit any of the major arteries around it." He states and Harry just nods at him, his head is still foggy.  
  
"Okay." Harry nods. "So he's going to be okay right?" Harry asks his head filling with more fog.  
  
"Of course, he'll be good as new in no time." The doctor says before walking back into the room giving Harry time to clear his head. Louis is going to be okay don't think about the fact that he almost died.  
  
He's alive and that's all that matters.  
  
*

"Knock knock."  
  
"Who's there?" Louis giggles.

"Owls."

"Owls who?"

"Exactly! Owls who." Harry laughs loudly Louis joining in once he finally gets it. His high pitched laugh and Harry's deep chuckle mix together like perfect music notes creating the best melody ever made.  
  
"Harry." Niall says as he opens up the door. "It's getting late." Harry looks over at the clock on the wall to see that it's almost midnight and Louis needs his sleep. Harry nods at him and he leaves.  
  
"Alright babe, you need to get some sleep."  
  
"Can't." That one word is all he needs to say for Harry to know what he means. He can't sleep unless he's on the floor in some god awful position that isn't comfortable to anyone besides him. Harry can't exactly put him on the floor either.  
  
"Can you try babe?" Harry strokes his hand with his thumb. "For me?" He adds hopefully and smiles when Louis huffs out and nods. "I'll sing to you until you fall asleep." And he does, he sings Louis' music box song until his boy is snoring lightly. "Goodnight." He kisses Louis' forehead. _I love you,_ is what Harry wants to say but instead he walks out and closes the door behind him.  
  
*

"So." Harry claps his hands together when he enters the waiting room where his team is, Nick long gone. "Do we still think Louis is the killer?" Harry's sentence is dripping with sarcasm and anger.  
  
"Listen Harry-"

"Yes or no." He cuts Liam off sternly.  
  
"No." Liam and Zayn say.  
  
"Good." Harry says falling into the first chair, his body and mind tired. "So next time I say someone isn't the killer then listen to me." He glares at them. Niall smiling because he didn't even think for one second Louis was the killer. Zayn and Liam on the other hand are wearing looks of guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haz it's just you were so attached and I didn't think you would see it." Liam says not daring to look up at Harry's deadly eyes.  
  
"Don't you think I would know if I was living with a killer?" Harry snaps.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Zayn says with an apologetic look. Harry breaths out all his anger and annoyance leaving him as he feels just how tired he is.  
  
"It's okay. Just-just believe me next time." They nod their heads and Harry lets his eyes close as he drifts off.  
  
*

"Ice cream!" Louis shouts as he finally gets out of that dreadful hospital room.  
  
"Soon." Harry says as he slips Louis into a new jacket he bought for him. It's been almost a week since Louis got shot and he is healing perfectly. The doctors want to keep him a bit longer but Louis promised he would be careful and not do anything that will strain the stitches or anything. Harry knows he's lying because there isn't one day where Louis isn't trying to jump off of something.  
  
"Make sure he takes one of these a day." The doctor hands him a bottle of medicine that Louis snatches out of his hands.  
  
"Harry Styles! This has my name on it." Louis giggles and hands it back to Harry. _I love you_ , Harry thinks.

“Also no physical activity.” The doctor eyes Louis up as if he already knows that he’s going to break it and do something stupid. “It’s recommended that he gets therapy but you already knew that being in the police force. Lastly, if anything happens to the stiches or his wound bring him in immediately.”

“Will do. Thanks Doc.” Harry shakes his hand before taking Louis’ and dragging the talking boy out.

“Ice cream.” Louis shouts as he hops into Ed’s car and jumps lightly in his seat as Harry pulls out and away from the hospital.

“Clam down Louis.” Harry says, afraid that Louis will rip his stiches and they will be back in the hospital before the day even ends. “Now let’s go get some ice cream.” He drives them to the closest ice cream shop ordering Louis a small strawberry cone as he plays with the candy machine in the corner of the store. Harry watches him fondly as he waits for Louis’ cone. Louis plays with it before turning and looking at Harry, his face automatically lightly up as he hurries over to Harry.

“Hi.” He whispers and hugs Harry around the middle before pulling away and taking his cone from the cashier. “Thank you.” He says and takes Harry’s hand as they walk out and back to Ed’s car. “Cats bell jingles.” Louis says as he gets into the car.

“Yup.” Harry says smiling at him. “Okay so Louis, we can’t go back to mine and I can’t take you to the station so I’m taking you to the one place where the killer can’t find you.” Harry says as he pulls into a parking spot while Louis looks at him with interest. “We are going to my friend Ed’s house.” They get out of the car and Harry leads Louis up the stairs towards his flat. “Be nice okay.” Louis nods as he licks more of his ice cream, half of it already melted onto his tiny hand. Harry knocks and the door opens to reveal a ginger with a bright smile.

“Harry.” He says opening the door wider and letting them walk in.

“Thanks for letting us stay Ed.” Harry says and sets his and Louis’ bag down next to the door. “This is Louis, Louis this is Ed.” Louis just waves and continues to eat his ice cream.

“Hi Louis.” Ed says and turns to lead them farther into the house. “Okay so you guys will be in here.” He points into a tiny room that has one bed and a desk, not that Louis will sleep on the bed anyways.

 “Thanks Ed.” Harry says and walks in, Louis following close behind with now, only the cone part of his ice cream. Harry watches as Louis finishes and licks his hand with his little tongue like a cat and it takes everything inside of Harry to not say those three words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really short lol

"Lou." Harry shakes the smaller boys shoulder gently again. "Wake up babe." He says and Louis stirs slowly before rolling over to lie on his back. He yawns as his beautiful blue eyes flicker open showing Harry just how tired he really is.  
  
"Grass." Louis mumbles out before reaching his arms above his head and straightens his legs out stretching his body, making the cutest damn noise Harry's ever heard in the process. Harry smiles at his precious boyfriend as he relaxes and stares up at Harry from where he lays on the floor. They stay like that and Harry feels like when they do Louis’ mind is fully here and they can talk about everything.

“You tired?” Harry asks as he goes from his squatting position to sit completely on the floor looking at Louis’ dirty bag that lies under the blue eyed boys head. Harry makes a note to buy him a new one so he doesn’t risk losing his music box through that ever growing hole in it. Harry wonders where they will put that when they catch the killer and move back home. He doesn’t doubt that Louis will stay with him because that boy isn’t leaving Harry ever again. No jail, no hospital, no nothing.

“A little.” Louis says and holds up his hand showing Harry his pointer and middle finger which are so far apart that they are making a C but Harry knows what he means and that’s all the matters.

“You can sleep more after I leave for work.” Harry smiles and brushes Louis’ fringe out of his eyes, everything in his body begging him to tell Louis how he feels. That he loves the homeless boy, which he loves him more than he loves his job and honestly that’s saying a lot.

“Ice cream?” Louis says his eyes glazing over as he looks at Harry.

“Yeah.” The older man chuckles. “After work I will bring you home ice cream.” Harry loves Louis more than Louis loves ice cream.

"Breakfast!" Ed's voice yells from the kitchen breaking their conversation and making Louis lose focus of Harry. Harry stands up and takes Louis' hands and pulls the boy off the floor quickly. The force causes Louis to stumble into his chest lightly and he starts to fall backwards but Harry wraps his arms around the blue eyed boys waist and holds him close, not letting him go. Ever.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." Harry whispers and places his chin on Louis' head as he soaks in the feeling of being able to hold him again. Five days is a long time. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's back, holding each other closer. And why wouldn't they? Harry doesn't think he'll ever let Louis leave his side again. Expect for work where he needs to go in half an hour. Everything in Harry's body is telling him not to leave but to stay or maybe even bring Louis with him but he knows that he can't. He can’t risk Louis’ life anymore.  
  
"Pancakes!" Louis peaks up and pulls away from Harry who knows he's going to run or jump or skip and he can't because he'll tear his stitches and take them right back to the hospital. Quickly Harry pulls Louis back in for a hug and drags him of the room, the tops of smaller boy’s feet are sliding lightly across the floor. "Grass!" He laughs loudly and snuggles his face into Harry's chest. Harry lifts him up an inch and sets Louis back down so his feet are on top of Harry's. Harry chuckles with Louis high pitched giggles as  he walks them to Ed's small kitchen.  
  
"Smells great Ed!" Harry laughs as he sets Louis down in a chair at the already set table. Harry sits next to Louis who is already shoving the pancakes down his throat.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ed sits down across from the two boys. Harry looks at him too see that he looks almost as tired as Louis. His red ginger hair going in different directions, worry wrinkles extremely visible and Harry feels like a horrible friend because he's been too bothered with Louis and work to even check up on him.  
  
"So Ed, how's life been?" Harry shoves a piece of his blueberry pancake into his mouth savoring in the deliciously moister and taste. Hospital food not nearly this good but he feels like Louis disagrees because to him any food that’s not from the garage is good. It’s sad but true.  
  
"Good actually, I've been trying to meet someone and I actually have a date later today." Ed says quietly with a shy smile.  
  
"No way!" Harry reaches over and nudges Ed's shoulder causing the ginger to blush, his face almost as red as his hair.  
  
"Yeah it's no big deal." Harry goes to say that it is a big deal because Ed hasn't been with a girl in what feels like months but before he can say anything Ed is changing the subject. "So how's the case going?" He asks pointing his fork at Louis who is almost done eating.  
  
"Oh it's going. We have no lead but we'll get there. I mean who would want to kill a sweet old lady so that’s a start right." Harry laughs darkly knowing that they might never find the killer unless they go after Louis again and he’s not going to let that happen.  
  
"I know I've been there a few times and she's so nice and happy. This world is just a terrible place." Ed says taking a sip of his water. Harry nods in agreement before looking down and going back to his food, he has to work soon so he better hurry. Louis finishes his pancakes before Harry even gets halfway through one.  
  
Louis burps lightly before looking up at Harry who smiles at him with a mouth full of food, Louis glaring at his bad manners but Harry just finds it adorable just like the rest of him.  
  
"Thank you." Louis says to Harry and leans up to kiss his pale cheeks lightly.  
  
"Thank Ed not me babe." Harry motions to Ed and Louis turns.

“Thank you.” Louis says quietly.

“You’re very welcome Louis.” Ed says cheerfully. Louis scoots closer to Harry and leans his head on Harry's shoulder. Probably exhausted Harry thinks as he finishes his food and stands up Louis following. "Going to go to work now." Harry takes out Ed's keys from his pocket and flips them around making them clank together. "Be good." Harry kisses Louis' forehead. Harry starts to walk to the door and when he's out of the kitchen Louis is calling his name.  
  
"Grass." Harry turns around and smiles at Louis whose mouth is opening and closing as if he's looking for something to stay. He doesn't think of it and soon Ed enters the hallway too reminding Harry that he has to leave.  
  
"Bye love, bye Ed." He waves and walks out and too Ed's car ready to go back to work.  
  
*  
  
"Maybe we should get a blood splatter analysis." Harry offers to the other boys who just shoot it down with murmurs and continue to work on whatever case is in front of them. That's why Harry should being doing too but he's too busy trying to figure out Louis' case. It's obvious that life will be better when it's all over and Harry can take Louis back home and not worry about any problems.  
  
Harry looks down at the file and reads through everything. The murder, shooting at the safe house, the letters with Louis' writing, and then when Louis got shot. How did Liam even think Louis did it if we got shot at in the safe house? Maybe it was the piles of evidence that pointed at Louis, he could of have an helper-what shut up Harry Louis is innocent. If he is then why can't he find the goddamn person out to kill Louis.  
  
Okay so let's narrow it down. He knows how to shoot a gun, probably owns one because it was the same gun that shot the bullet in both the safe house and in Louis. Covers his tracks well. Got into the bakery easily maybe a close friend or a former worker. That fucking narrows it down it could be anyone in the damn station for god’s sake. Hell with all the bullshit Harry just thought it could be him.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Harry picks up Ed's keys shaking them lightly and boringly playing with the keys as he rest one hand on his face leaning down into it like a bored teenager in school. His multiple keys and key chains annoy Harry and the way the jingle around all the damn time, how does Ed get around quietly. Harry reads the keys lazily. The house key which he label house on it with a piece of tape is so classy. His name in the shape of a seashell handing off of the middle ring along with the furry cat and it's collar with a annoying bell that represents Ed's cat perfectly. Next is a little license plate that states Ed's name again and Harry's starting to think he doesn't know his name. One more key lies on it and it's dark black with some of the paint chipped off it because of how many times it's been inserted into the cars door and starter.  
  
Overall Harry just wants his damn car back.  
  
Him and Louis will drive everywhere together. Maybe he'll take Louis to visit his family, god his mum would love that. Love to see that Harry is happy and excited and well, in love. She won't mind that he's not all there but she'll be even happier that he found the goodness in Louis. Like she always told him, there's goodness in everyone. He doesn't agree with that being a detective and all and witnessing vicious murders for a damn piece of gum or candy.  
  
He also just doesn't understand how people can kill. How do you even take a life and then go on living with the thought that you killed someone and all their friends and family is left heartbroken. Like Louis except his family was killed and he was left heartbroken and he never recovered instead he was distorted inside and out. Harry wonders where his uncle is and if he ever finds him don’t think he won’t stop to kill him. Thank god his fucking dad is in jail because Harry would probably kill him for hurting his Louis.  
  
How can anyone hurt Louis anyways? Not his precious Louis. Not his Louis who is tiny and cute and sweet even though he had a horrible past. Louis who is smart and fucking adorable. Louis who loves life even though his was horrible. Louis who thinks the best out of simple things like holding the door or giving someone a nice hug. Louis who calls Harry Grass ever since the day he met. Louis who love ice cream of all flavors. Louis how doesn’t care who or what you are. Louis who is perfect in every way and Harry wouldn’t change him for the world. Louis who sleeps on the floor and always says that one line about the cat and the bell. Louis who-.  
  
Harry's thoughts are cut off as he stands up quickly, his chair flying to the ground with him making a loud band as it hits against the hard title. His mind is running crazy millions of thoughts circling through it as he looks for what he's looking for. His brain tries to connect things, like wires in a TV set. The curly headed boy slowly looks down at the keys in his hands rushes to find that damn cat. Eyes are on him, the boys, no doubt watching how insane he must look as he looks at the fake cat head in his hand with wide eyes and confusion written on his face.  
  
 _The cat’s bell jingles._  
  
His hand is sweaty as Harry lifts it up to his ear and shakes it lightly to hear that it does in fact ring and that the killer has in fact gotten to Louis and that the killer is in fact with Louis at this exact second and lastly, the fact that his good friend Ed is the damn killer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didnt post this today because i had no motivation. Its sloppy and im sorry but try to enjoy it anyways. Also we are almost done only a couple chapters left, all depending on if i want to do this small thing or not.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Harry?" Niall says snapping Harry out of his thoughts and reminding him that Ed has his Louis and oh my-.  
  
"It's Ed. Ed is the fucking bakery killer and he has Louis!" Harry shouts taking the keys in his hands and throwing them at the opposite wall. "He has Louis!" He shouts again causing the other boys and officers in the station to stand up quickly and grab their gear. "That motherfucking liar has my boyfriend if he even touches him I'll kill him myself." Harry's face is red with anger as well as his eyes which are burning holes in the Ed's keys that he picks up.  
  
Nick comes running out if his office having heard Harry, I mean who couldn't he was yelling to the whole fucking world, and gives orders to everyone and taking control like he does.

"Everyone go to Ed's house, Harry lead the way." Nick says nodding at Harry who is already half way to the door with his gun held tightly in his hand. He's going to make Ed pay. This isn't about who killed Bertha at the bakery no this is about him causing all this pain to Louis. Trying to kill him not once but twice and now he's probably going to hurt him again. Harry doesn't even hesitate as he runs to Ed's car, which he will no doubt crash on purpose, hoping in and starting on his way to Ed's.  
  
Harry is driving twenty miles over the speed limit as he weaves in and out of cars. No one tires to stop him because he placed his siren on top of the car letting people know he means business. And when I say business I mean that if you get in his way he won't hesitate to blow your head off like he will do to Ed's. Harry doesn't even care about the other officers that are trying to keep up with him because his mind is just saying _LouisLouisLouis_.  
  
He stops outside of Ed's flat not even closing his car door as he runs up to it in anger. The other boys run up behind him as he stomps up the steps with fists and flaring nostrils. He ignores the fact that he has the keys to the door and instead he uses all his anger and kicks the door in breaking it completely off its hinges. Harry breaths out some of his anger as the door falls flat to the ground, the wind blowing up dust and Harry's hair back.  
  
"ED!" He bellows into the house taking his gun and pointing it up at head level so he can guarantee that Ed is dead whenever Harry shoots him in the head. He walks across the door and further into the house. Suddenly all his anger leaves him as he looks at the mess that's been made. The furniture has be flipped, broken glass lying all over the floor in the kitchen, picture frames either smashed on the ground or hanging broken on the wall, small drops of blood leaving a trail to the kitchen.

 

 The worst though is the broken music box lying in pieces on the ground.  
  
When Harry enters the kitchen he sees red but not from anger no he sees the red that's on the knife which is lying in front of him and this red, this red is blood. He hopes to god that it's Ed's blood and that his baby protected himself. He closes his eyes and counts to ten trying to contain the tears and be strong for his Louis who is god knows where doing god knows what. Maybe this is all a dream and Harry will open his eyes to see his best friend and boyfriend laughing and joking in front of him. He takes a deep breath and Harry opens his eyes and sees that it's not a dream or even a nightmare, this is reality and reality is the worst of everything.  
  
"Clear." The other boys say as they come back into the kitchen where Harry is standing staring at the knife with a blank face and blank eyes. He looks up at them who are staring at him with looks of sadness and sim pithy because all four of them have seen things like this and it never ends well. Harry looks past them, trying to ignore their faces and sees something he wishes he didn't. But what he does see is that there is a bloody handprint on the fridge behind Zayn. Harry's face drains of color as he walks over to it too see that it's Louis' hand. Tiny and small, fitting perfectly in Harry's own hand expect now it's somewhere else and it might never do that again.  
  
"Harry." Liam says but Harry ignores him and stares at the handprint and sees how it's been dragged across the fridge as if Ed dragged Louis away and Louis fought to hold onto something. "Harry."  
  
"What!" Harry turns to him and shouts at him all the rage filling his body again. "He's not here Liam! But his fucking bloody hand print is as well as a good damn knife!" He looks back at the fridge and feels his stomach turn.

  
"Calm down Harry." Zayn says approaching him slowly.

"Calm down!" He shouts. "How can I calm down when the bakery murder-" Harry cuts himself short as he realizes when Ed is. Where Ed was just minutes after Harry arrived at the scene when it really happened. Where Ed saw Louis and they waved. "The bakery." He whispers to himself. "They are at the bakery." He says again but this time to the boys. "They have to be! Ed has nothing else. Okay gather everyone go to the bakery. I'll go in and you guys surround the place, stay hidden though." They nod at Harry who mentally thanks them as he runs out and to the car hoping in and driving, this time thirty miles over the speed limit, to the bakery.  
  
*  
  
Harry parks in the back of the shop and quietly gets out of the car, not even bothering closing the door again terrified Ed will hear and hurt his Louis. Surprising the back door is already unlocked as he sneaks through it, his gun raised in front of him hoping that he can kill Ed at first shot. Everything seems to be normal as he walks through the kitchen until he hears a noise, a whimper and he knows that it’s Louis. He moves to the door of the kitchen that leads out to the counter and display cases. Slowly and carefully Harry looks through it so see Ed pacing at the front door and Louis crying from where he is tired and gagged to one of the chairs.

Harry ducks down and pushes through the door careful not to make a sound. He crawls behind the counter, keeping low, and stops just before the display case where Ed would easily be able to see him if he tried to pass it. But from this view Ed can’t see Harry but Harry can see him and Louis perfectly and he looks at him for any injuries. His little boy is crying big tears that fall out of his sad blue eyes and roll down his check leaving lines in the dry blood. Blood, Harry has to take a deep breath as he tries to contain himself from not jumping over this counter and killing Ed. He at least needs to wait until everyone else comes.

Louis’ mouth is full of dark black fabric, most likely a piece of his shirt or Harry’s shirt since Louis stole that one from him. Not that he’s complaining because Louis looks adorable in his clothes. Harry focuses back on Louis to see that his hands are tied behind his back and right below them is a small pool of blood that’s growing by the drips falling from Louis’ hands. Maybe it was his blood on the knife and Ed cut his hand. Motherfucking Ed. Louis lets out a loud sob behind the gag causing Ed to walk over and hit him in the head.

“Shut up.” He hisses at Louis, pressing the knife against his throat. “Or I’ll kill you like I killed that stealing cunt.” Harry has to look away to stop himself from charging at Ed. He listens to Louis let out more sobs as Ed whispers into his ear. “I would have gotten away with it if it wasn’t for your dumbass fault for falling in love with Harry and telling him everything. Then again I wouldn’t take it back; I’d kill her all over again. That bitch stole my ideas, she stole my everything, I told her she could give me the bakery and I would gladly let her use my cinnamon cake recipe. But no. The damn bitch said that I don’t deserve anything so she broke into my house and stole my recipe. I was going to become famous with that, open up my own bakery and sell it as my own but I can’t now because she stole it.” Ed is yelling now and Harry turns back to see him pacing again as he tells his story, quickly Harry gets his phone and starts to record knowing that this might be the only confession Ed will give.

Harry looks up to see Louis’ eyes staring back at his and Harry places a finger to his lips and Louis blinks and looks away without a sound. Good boy.

“So I came here one night, I confronted her ask her about the recipe. Dumb bitch just denied me and said she made up her own recipe. Liar. So I did want I had to do, I stabbed her until she was beyond dead and left bleeding out on her precious store.” Ed spits out and Harry is so happy for technology because now they have the truth. Harry thinks about people think Louis is crazy but in reality Ed is crazy. Who the fuck kills someone over a recipe?! Jesus, does Harry even know who Ed is anymore. Was he always this crazy? This is life though, people seeing homeless people who talk to themselves as crazy even though they are just lonely and the real crazy people are ones like Ed who kill for a _recipe._

Ed stops pacing and simply stares out the front window and Harry takes this opportunity to crawl quickly past the display case. He stops right in front of the break in the counter which leads to the open seating area. Harry places his back against the counter and counts for ten seconds before standing up with his gun pointed towards Ed who has his knife of Louis’ neck as he smiles calmly at Harry.

“Freeze.” Ed smirks at him and Harry glares back as he moves around the counter and walks closer to Ed and Louis. “Stop right there or ill slit his throat.” Harry does as Ed says and he glances down at Louis who is staring at him with terrified eyes.

“Let him go Ed.” Harry growls out but Ed only pushes the knife harder into Louis’ neck causing little drops of blood to sneak out.

“I don’t think I will.” Ed says as he pushes harder and thankfully Harry sees the rest of the station arrive and quickly circle the building, but not coming in just like Harry asked.

“You are surrounded Ed. I have your confession and even if I didn’t you wouldn’t get far with this little incident. So put the knife down and get on the ground with your hands above your head and everything with be perfectly alright.” Harry says and he takes one step forward but stops whenever Ed presses the knife harder and Louis flinches in pain. His blue eyes close shut but the tears still slip out of them and Harry needs to get over there so he can hold him and comfort his beautiful boyfriend.

“Fuck off Harry. You always ruin everything, just like your damn psycho boyfriend.” Ed spits out and Harry moves his hand a little to the left aiming not at Ed’s head like he has been but instead at his shoulder, right where Louis got shot.

“I think that the person who killed someone over a recipe is the psycho one.” Harry smirks back, trying his best to not look at Louis who is in way too much pain for Harry to handle. The station is getting closer and closer to the bakery just mere feet away. “Hey Ed I think you should turn around and see just how fucked up you are.”

“What?” Ed says as he turns to look at the many police officers outside that have guns pointed at him. While he turns he moves the knife away from Louis and Harry takes this chance to pull the trigger and shoot Ed directly in the shoulder. Ed falls to the ground as he throws his knife forward and clutching his hurt shoulder as he cries in pain. Officers start to enter quickly swarming Ed who is yelling that he’s innocent. Harry runs forward falling onto his knees to untie Louis pulling the gag out quickly, freeing him.

“You’re okay.” Harry panics as he looks at the cut on Louis’ arm that is still bleeding badly.

“Grass.” Louis says calmly placing his hands on either side of Harry’s face. “Thank you.” Louis says before pulling him in for a kiss which Harry is gladly to accept. He misses this, Louis’ perfect lips on his and he promises himself that he will never give it up for anything and will kiss Louis forever. They pull apart and Harry stands up but quickly falls back onto his knees and then he feels a pain in his leg. He looks down to see that when Ed threw the knife it went straight into his upper left thigh, thank god for adrenaline. He back up at Louis who looks between the knife and him with worried eyes.

“All that matters is that you are okay.” Harry says ignoring the pain in his leg as he allows Louis to help him up and out of the building as Ed is still screaming that he’s innocent behind them. ”Hey Louis.” They stop and turn of each other, Harry balancing on one foot. “I love you.” He bites his lip as Louis blinks at him with a small smile.

“I love you, Grass.” Louis whispers back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt edited because i just wanted to post it. Also this is the last chapter and next is the epilogue (unless i change my mind and make it a little longer)
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Come on, quickly now." The Medic says waving Louis and Harry, who is now hopping on one leg, over to the ambulance where the stretcher is set with its white blankets and thin foam mattress all ready for Harry. "Careful now." He says as the two boys get closer and he helps put Harry onto the stretcher. Harry sits down slowly struggling because he's still holding onto Louis but he doesn't let go, never once too, in fact he’s already thinking about getting a surgery to connect them together forever, too bad those don’t exist but he’ll find a way. The medic runs away from the two boys and goes to the front of the vehicle.  
  
"Let me see." Harry says moving eyes to Louis' arm which is still dripping small drops of blood, _perfect blood_ Harry thinks. Shyly Louis turns his arm around showing Harry the deep cut starting form an inch below his elbow and circling around until it hits the middle of his forearm. "Babe." Harry reaches out but Louis pulls away and shakes his head.  
  
"Sorry." Louis whispers and Harry is shocked.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Harry asks looking past Louis to see Ed being rushed into another ambulance as he screams that he's innocent and clutches his shoulder. Good shot. Harry looks back at Louis who just shrugs at him and moves his good arm to the knife in Harry's leg, which hurts like a bitch by the way, and placing his index finger gently on the top. He doesn’t apply any presser but he doesn’t move either, he just keeps his hand there. “Babe.” Harry reaches out and puts a finger under Louis’ chin and gently lifts his face up. “What’s wrong? Everything is okay.”

Louis doesn’t say anything; he just moves his finger and takes two steps away from Harry shaking his head. Harry reaches for him but the medic is back with a friend and the two push the detective down until he’s lying flat on his back. Harry stares at Louis even after they lift him and put him in the ambulance. The first medic leans out the door and Harry can’t hear what he’s saying but soon Louis is climbing in too.

*

The ride to the hospital is filled with heavy breathing from the four men. Harry stares at Louis the whole ride, ignoring the man who’s, not so nicely, playing with the knife in his leg and trying to talk to Harry. But Harry doesn’t care, he only cares about Louis who won’t even glance over at him and is instead watching the medic fix him arm.

Harry’s hurt to say the least.

*

Harry and Louis don’t talk until the next day; they don’t even see each other until then. Maybe Louis’ avoiding Harry for some reason, that Harry just wants to fucking know, but by the way Harry is still lying in the hospital bed he’s guessing that Louis might be too.

It’s a new day though, the bakery incident long gone…well not really because it happened yesterday. Harry no long has that horrid knife in him but he has stiches and trouble walking. How the fuck is he supposed to work? He’ll worry about that later because he needs to find Louis.

Harry huffs out as he moves himself slowly, first sitting up taking the needle of out his arm and almost regretting it immediately because the pain is already coming back. Closing his eyes Harry moves his legs, swinging them over the side of the bed. He sits there with his legs hanging over as he tries to steady his breath because he’s in a lot of pain and he shouldn’t be but damn getting stabbed with a knife is really a killer. Finally Harry stands up and grabs onto the end of the bed to steady himself. He looks around think of how he is going to walk because he can’t do it himself.

The green eyed boy finds nothing to he hops on one foot over to the wall and follows the small ledge on it until he reaches the door. He flings the door open and fixes his gown, which thankfully covers his bum, and hops out still holding onto the wall ledge. As soon as Harry hops out of the room he looks up to see his one and only staring at him from where he’s seated right across the hall.

“Hi.” Louis says standing up and waving shyly showing Harry the bandage wrapped around his arm. Harry looks at his tired sad bloodshot eyes, dark circles, messy fringe and Harry’s wore down clothes yet somehow he still manages to take Harry’s breath away.

“Hey.” Harry breaths out smiling brightly at his boy who he doesn’t hesitate to hop forward and hug tightly. “Are you okay?” Harry whispers in his ear and Louis snakes his arms around Harry’s neck pulling them closer together.

“Only with you.” He whispers.

Harry pulls back, keeping his hands on Louis’ hips and balancing himself. Louis looks up into his eyes and smiles at him while he twists the backs of Harry’s hair around his finger and the detective knows that they are okay.

“I love you.” Harry whispers and they don’t need to because they are the only ones in the hallways but Louis is the only one that he wants to hear those three words because they were meant for him and him only.

“I love you.” Louis whispers back and maybe just maybe he doesn’t want anyone else to hear those three words but Harry. “I’m scared.” He looks down at his feet which are safety stuffed into a pair of Harry’s old sneakers.

“Don’t be love, no one will hurt you and I’ll protect you forever.” Harry says and even manages to lean forward and kiss Louis’ forehead without falling on him or anything. Louis shakes his head and Harry knows he’s not saying no he’s just trying to get his thoughts straight.

“What if he comes back?”

“He won’t but if he does he won’t get to you.” Harry starts to rub his thumb gently into Louis’ hips and Louis shakes his head again but this time Harry knows that he’s saying no.

“What if he gets to you?” Louis says and Harry realizes that Louis’ blaming himself for everything, for the kidnapping, stabbing, murder, not caring that it’s not his fault not even a little bit.

“He won’t.” Harry smiles and is happy to see Louis smile back with a true smile. His crooked little slightly yellow teeth don’t bother Harry a bit; in fact they make the green eyed boy smile brighter. “Come on.” Harry says and leads Louis (or Louis leads Harry because Harry’s using his shoulder for balance) back into his hospital room. Harry gets into the bed leaving Louis to stand there; he’s still wearing that beautiful smile as he looks around the room finding interest in the paint on the wall. “Come and sit with me.” Harry says and pats the small space that’s left on the bed next to where he is sitting up against the hard hospital.

“Are we in this world to create our own path or are we here to go through a path that’s already been created for us?” Louis walks to the wall and starts to chip away the paint and for some odd reason Harry just falls more in love with Louis.

It’s that moment when Harry realizes that he’s going to fall more and more for Louis each day.

*

Eventually Harry gets Louis to sit up in the bed with him and the two laughs, joke, talk, and leave little kisses here or there. Louis tells him many times about how when he saw Harry in the bakery he didn’t say anything and that he just sat there because he’s smart. Harry agrees with him and kisses him after every time. Throughout their talking the nurse comes in to check on Harry’s stiches.

“Everything seems to be good.” The blond brown eyed nurse says as she pulls the covers back over Harry and Louis. “Just make sure you don’t leave the bed unless necessary or else you could open the wound up again.” She says some other things but Harry couldn’t care because all his attention is on his beautiful Louis who is whispering to himself about how pretty the sky is as he folds a little piece of paper.

So yeah, Louis was more than necessary for Harry to get out of bed.

“The doctor will be in shortly to tell you if you can go home or not. Also, someone named Nick is here would you like me to send him in?” Her voice is annoyed but Harry doesn’t care, he just nods and continues to watch Louis. The nurse leaves and Harry leans over to Louis’ ear.

“I think that you are prettier than the sky.” Harry whispers in his ear and leans back just in time for Nick to come in and for him to see Louis’ pretty blushed cheeks and yeah he’s a lot pretty than the sky.

“Harry. I just came to say that Ed is well and will be in jail very shortly.” Nick smiles at him. “Also you are getting a paid vacation until I say you can come back.” Harry nods in understanding a little disappointed in the fact that he’s going to be out for a while but Louis is good company. Harry looks over to see that the boy is now humming his music box tune and yeah he’s great company. “Well that’s all, good job Harry, you too Louis, have a good break.” Nick smiles knowingly before walking out and that’s how he always does it. Short and sweet, anyways he kind of has too if he wants to get his job done. 

Harry and Louis don’t say anything else for the rest of the night. Harry leads back on the hard pillow and sleepily watches Louis hum to himself as he draws shapes onto Harry’s stomach. Just before the older man is about to fall asleep he remembers what exactly happened to the music box tune. How he’s going to fix that one is something he doesn’t need to think about right now.

*

Harry is released the next day. Him and Louis walk out of the hospital Louis skipping along Harry who is struggling with the new crutches they gave him. When they get home the first thing Harry does is go online to find the exact music box. He only gets to search for mere minutes because the door is bursting open. Louis screeches from where he’s sitting next to Harry and jumps to the ground and honestly, it’s adorable.

“Babe.” Harry says. He manages to lean down and pick the small boy back up. “It’s just the boys.” He chuckles.

“Just us? Just us!? JUST US.” Niall shouts and Harry just blinks at I’m confused at the loud outburst.

“Niall?’” Louis says as he moves closer to Harry who pulls him into his side.

“I’m just kidding guys.” Niall says and falls into the open space next to Louis who has already lost interest and is playing with the strings on Harry’s sweatshirt. Liam and Zayn also sit onto the couch, squeezing into the last available space. “Glad to see you are both doing okay.” He flings his feet onto the coffee table but before he can relax Louis reaches out and lightly pushes his feet off.

“Nothing on the balance beam.” Harry says before chuckling and looking down at Louis who is resting his precious head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Okay then.” Niall chuckles too before grabbing the remote from where it lies on the ground and turning the tele on.

The five sit there watching whatever is on until Louis falls asleep against Harry’s shoulder and the later boy kicks them all out but not before begging them to help move Louis to his bed. Harry then climbs in after him and kisses Louis’ cheek before wrapping his arms around him.

“You deserve the best bed to sleep in.” Harry whispers before falling asleep, his breath in sync with his boyfriends.

 


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the epilogue and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read this. It wasn't my best or favorite fics but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. I kind of regret not writing this as a long oneshot like a was originally was going to do, but i knew it wasn't going to be long due to the little things i could do with fic. Anyways I tried to get everything in the epilogue and i hope you like it because i do (Also its not edited bc im super fucking lazy). 
> 
> To anyone that likes my writing lol ill be posting some oneshots that i have been stuck in my head for way too long. Not really in the mood to take prompts but if you have someone that you NEED to see then you can most defiantly send it to me in any of the links in the end notes :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about the fic. Also if there is anything i forgot about and you want to know the answer too  
> 1) im sorry if forgot  
> 2) leave a comment asking me the question 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read this, I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry wakes up before Louis but he keeps his eyes close and arms around the smaller man as he soaks in this feeling he gets when he holds him. Minutes later though Louis wakes up too and needless to say Harry is surprised when he rolls over so the two are facing and he pushes his face into Harry's neck. The older man tries not to laugh as that fluffy golden hair tickles his chin and face. Harry feels a light kiss get pressed to his neck and that's when Harry knows that everything is going to be perfect from here on out.  
  
*

**6 months later**

"Hey babe?" Harry calls out as he walks into their flat, technically still Harry's but whatever. There's a Lou laugh from the living room and Harry kicks off his shoes and walks into the room, carrying the neatly wrapped box safely hidden behind his back.  
  
When Harry walks into the room he smiles because Louis hasn't changed one bit as he walks across the coffee table. The only thing that did change is that he's gotten better at not falling off it. Louis is wearing a tight pair of black jeans and an orange t-shirt with the paw print on it from whoever's concert it was that Louis begged him to go too.  
  
"Grass!" Louis giggles as he jumps off the coffee table doing a simple turn in the air and landing lightly. Maybe he should be a gymnast, he's small enough, built the right way and he's look so good in those tight outfits. Louis glides over to Harry and kisses his cheek lightly.  
  
"Well, I'm very proud of you for getting a job and I would love to give you a gift because of it." Harry states. Recently Louis asked Harry if he could start working so Harry asked around (Nick) and got Louis a job filing flies once a week at the station. It's cute when Harry goes down there to visit and see Louis all decked out in whatever dress shirt he stole from Harry that day.  
  
"Oh." Louis' surprised and it hurts Harry. Still does and always will and it's all because he's the only one that gave Louis something, from presents to love. Harry just wishes he could give him more.  
  
"Here." Harry brings the small present in front of him and holds it out to Louis who slowly reaches up and takes it by two fingers as if it's a dirty object that no one wants. Kind of like how Louis was until Harry showed up and saved it. "Open it." Harry smiles down at him excited to see his beautiful boyfriends reaction.  
  
Slowly Louis tears back the paper, inch by inch and not ripping it, Harry doesn't mind because it just makes the suspense better. After Louis finishes he stares down at the object with a blank expression and blank eyes.  
  
"I've been looking for it for a while now, ever since Ed broke it." Harry explains his nerves now running because Louis is frozen. They say no more instead they stand there for a few seconds as Louis slowly lift the lid of music box and lets the familiar tune play in the room. "Can I have this dance?" Harry holds out his hand and Louis blushes before placing the box down on the coffee table and taking Harry's hand.  
  
They dance slowly holding each other close as Louis whispers how thankful he is and Harry whispering how he loves Louis and will give him everything he wants and needs.  
  
And he does, he always does.  
  
*  
  
Later that night when Louis is in the shower Harry thinks about how Ed is still in jail and if he ever gets out Harry will kill him, no hesitation. No one kidnaps the love of his life and gets away with it.  
  
Speaking of people that hurt Louis, Harry has an "appointment" to visit the one and only Uncle Jeff, Louis' uncle. He's going tomorrow after he drops Louis off at work. He knows everything and being the officer he is he won't kill him, maybe.  
  
*  
  
"Love you." Harry says leaning over his seat to kiss Louis' cheek. "I'll be back to pick you up when you're done." Louis nods at him before getting out of the car and waving at him before turning and walking to the door.  
  
Harry watches Louis' bum as he goes and is only disappointed that he won't ever touch that. He actually talked about sex with Louis and the younger boy said no without hesitation. Harry let it go after that but a couple weeks later Louis said maybe but in the future when he's completely and totally ready. Harry told him he'd wait forever even if forever means never.  
  
Harry leaves the station and drives quickly to the small area of London where Jeff currently lives. When he arrives he wants to cry, this is a huge shit hole with young women and men selling their bodies on almost every block. Then he wants to throw up because not that long ago Louis was one of those people. His small beautiful boyfriend young and helpless, no doubt starving, as he tries his best to survive the night with a strange man who did go knows what to him. Harry shakes his head and swallows everything down before getting out of his, which he got back a week after Ed was arrested, car and walking to the door.

The anger fills back up and Harry as he knocks hard on the old wooden surface of the door that’s paint is all peeled off and Harry wonders if Louis would sit outside begging to get in and end up peeling it off. Before Harry’s mind can wonder more the paint striped door is being pulled open and behind it a short fat man in his fifties with nothing but wrinkles and little pieces of white hair scattered on his head. He has a cigarette in between his fingers and is wearing a very revealing blue robe that looks as if it hasn’t been washed in years.

“What the fuck you want?” He says putting the cigarette to his lips, sucks in and blows the smoke out in his face.

“Are you Jeff Tomlinson?” Harry grinds through his teeth and clenches his fist as the breaths in the smoke which makes him angrier.

“Who’s asking?” The man says raising his eyebrow at Harry.

“Answer the damn question.” Harry growls and the man takes a step back with a look of horror on his face. Pussy. Harry thinks.

“Um, Jeff, Jeff Tomlinson.” He stutter and Harry smirks out him grabbing his badge and flashing it at him.

“Harry Styles.” Harry puts his badge away as Jeff tries to run back into the house but Harry easily pins him against the doorframe. “You are under arrest for human trafficking.” Harry flips him around and cuffs him before dragging him to his car as the older man mumbles about the dumb bitch and Harry might have let his head hit the car when he got in. “You are going to rot in jail you motherfucker.” Harry says as they drive away.

And he does, he is found guilty and sentenced to 40 years and dies only after two years of being there.

*

“You didn’t have to do that.” Louis says when Harry tells him about how he arrested his uncle later that day.

“I know but I wanted you to feel safe.” Harry shrugs as Louis snuggles deeper into his side from where the two lay on their bed.

“I am safe; I’m always safe when I’m with you.” Louis whispers as he closes his eyes and hums the music box tune lightly, Harry joins in after a while.

*

**1 year later**

Harry watches in fondness as Louis plays with their newborn puppy. Chuckles is what Louis named him, claiming that Harry chuckles instead of laughing. Louis picks the small blue eyed husky up and brings his face to his own, giving him a light eskimo kiss as Chuckles stares at him absolutely terrified.

“Okay Lou, let him down.” Harry says after ten minutes of watching Louis run around with Chuckles in his hands. Harry laughs (not chuckles) at Louis’ pout as he places the pup on the floor and walks over to the couch sitting down beside Harry.

“He’s cute.” The two boys watch as Chuckles picks up his whole leg and places it forward trying his best to walk. Maybe somehow he got Harry clumsiness, he sure got Louis’ eyes and that might have just been the reason that Harry bought him. “His eyes are blue just like the sky’s and mine so does that make the two of us well-known because everyone knows the sky’s blue or are we just a plain old blue that no one cares about?” Louis asks and Harry smiles sadly down at his boyfriend whose eyes are still on Chuckles who is sniffing the carpet.

“I care about you two.” Harry whispers causing Louis to look over at him and flashing him that perfect smile.

“I know you do Harry, we care about you too.” Louis leans up and kisses Harry’s cheek before focusing his attention back on Chuckles. Over the year and a half his focus comes and goes, all depending on the situation and how much he cares about what’s going on. Harry doesn’t mind the times where they go to a movie and Louis ends up talking to the whole theater about how black isn’t a true color and getting them kicked out of the theater.

Even on their wedding day Harry, Louis’ thank you speech turned into him listing different street names. Harry didn’t care he actually liked it; it helped him remember why he was marrying the perfect boy. Everyone else was annoyed or bother but Harry just sat there with a smile on his face as Louis rambled on. After that Harry didn’t even bother to apologize instead he took Louis onto the dance floor and the two danced to the music box tune that Harry had made their wedding dance song. Louis also might have ate his cake with his hands that day but so did Harry, because love is when you love everything about the other person even the stuff you hate.

Later on that day when the two boys are lying in bed with Chuckles already sound asleep at their feet Harry asks Louis a question in the darkness.

“Would you ever want to adopt kids?” Harry knows that Louis is all here right now by the way he’s playing with the ring on Harry’s finger he just somehow _knows._

“I don’t think I would be the best person to raise a kid.” Louis whispers as he turns Harry’s ring around his finger.

“You will never know unless you try.” Harry whispers back and there is no reason for the two to be whispering but for this conversation they feel like it’s necessary.

“I like us though, just the two of us.”

“What about Chuckles?” Harry circles his ring finger around Louis’ making the small boy smile or that’s what Harry feels against his shoulder.

“He’s a puppy.” Louis giggles dryly.

“A puppy is almost like a baby, both need attention and-“

“You and I both know I don’t have attention.” Louis admits and Harry’s heart clenches because he’s never heard those words from Louis’ mouth.

“You have it right now.” Harry says and Louis just huffs obviously annoyed by where the conversation has gone to. “Well talk about it later okay.” Harry kisses Louis head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*

One day a couple years later Louis asks Harry if he still wants to a baby and of course Harry says yes. The get a baby boy, Timothy a beautiful boy with sky blue eyes and when they meet him Louis cries because not only is he perfect but he’s finally found the sky’s blue. The three are happy in every way possible. Timmy and Chuckles become best friends and as Timmy gets older Chuckles protects him from any harm. Some nights though, Louis cries because he thinks he’s doing everything wrong because he can’t focus enough on his baby boy and Harry just holds him close and whispers to him how no one can be a better father. It’s true too, Louis is the best father and when he looks at Timmy it’s like he’s looking at the world. What

Harry doesn’t know is that Louis looks at him that way too.  

As Timmy gets older it gets easier for the boys, now men, to balance between their son and work. Both of them still work at the station except now Louis works as Harry’s personal assistant a position made and paid by the one and only Nick Grimshaw who as it turns out, has a fucking heart. Niall, Zayn and Liam all are still a part of the team. The four of them made a pact that if one retires they all retire and let four new people come up and take their spots.

Sometime throughout their lives Louis has managed to recover from his past thanks to Harry. Harry still remembers the first time they tried to have sex it ended up with Louis running out half naked and Harry didn’t seem him for the rest of the week. When he came back he apologized and told Harry that’s he’s ready and when the deceived pushed gently in Louis was crying, not because it hurt but because no one has ever treated him as nice as Harry has. Needless to say Harry joins in on the tears.

*

“Don’t do any underage drinking.” Harry points a finger at Timmy who huffs and blows his black hair out of his face. “No sex because if you get someone pregnant I’ll cut your penis off and-.”

“Dad!” Timmy cuts off making Louis giggle from where he is tucked under Harry’s arm.

“No ponies either.” Louis says seriously and Harry just smiles because even after all these years he’s still his same crazy self.

“God.” Timmy whispers to himself as he picks up his phone from his new room. “I won’t okay, I love you guys.” Timmy smiles as he tries to sneak around his parents so he can explore his new home.

“Hug?” Louis steps forward and holds his arms out to his much taller son. Timmy smiles at his slightly insane dad and leans down hugging him tightly, Harry can’t help but join in.

“Goodbye Timmy, be good okay and don’t be afraid to call and study hard because uni in important.” Harry says sternly.

“I promise.” Timmy holds his pinky finger up and who cares if he’s eighteen and making a pinky promise with his father. “Goodbye.”

“Bye, bye.” Louis kisses Timmy’s cheek before grabbing Harry’s hand and skipping away. Timmy watches as his parents leave and wonders how he got so lucky to have the best damn parents ever and witness the greatest love story of all time. He watches as Harry leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear and the small boy throws his head back laughing loudly at something that was, no doubt, not even funny. Timmy just wonders if he can find a love like theirs.

“So Mr. Styles where too?” Harry says as they get back into their car.

“A place with strawberry flowers.” Louis whispers and they drive away, hand and hand and still head over heels in love with each other just like how they always were.

And always will be in love, even many years from now where they stand hand in hand in a place where they live far far above any of us.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?? what do you think? 
> 
> Twitter: sweetkisseslou  
> Tumblr: thestartofthebeginning  
> Ask.fm: louistimes2


End file.
